


Datos objetivos (traducción).

by Prinkipissa_Andreaz



Series: Investigación Científica. [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academia de la Flota Estelar, Bibliotecas, Casamentero, Humor, Kirk inteligente, M/M, Primera vez, Primeras citas, Romance, Traducción autorizada, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinkipissa_Andreaz/pseuds/Prinkipissa_Andreaz
Summary: Un joven vulcano decide encontrar un compañero para su tutor, Spock. Después de cuidadosos cálculos, el cadete Kirk es obviamente la mejor opción. Traducción autorizada por walkandtalk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Investigación Científica. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779232
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Investigación.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Objective Data](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922263) by [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hace falta decir que Star Trek no me pertenece, pero la historia tampoco es mía, solo la traduzco. La original pueden encontrarla aquí, escrita por walkandtalk, que me ha dado permiso para compartirlo con ustedes en español.  
> Por aquí y por allá puede que modificará un poco la gramática y sintaxis, pero solo es por que hay frases que serían redundantes en español si las dejaba como estaban y otras que no se comprenden sin una coma o dos más.

_ "... que marca el comienzo de la Primera República de Bajor, que floreció entre veinte y veinticinco mil años atrás". _

Jim suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en la mano y trató de mantener los ojos abiertos. Esto no era un buen augurio para el semestre.

_ "Este período se caracteriza por los grandes logros en el arte, la ciencia, las matemáticas ..." _

Sus asesores le advirtieron que obtuviera el crédito histórico antes de su último año, pero él los ignoró, y ahora entendía por qué. No debería esperarse que nadie haga una tesis, cursos avanzados de táctica y comando, y un trabajo en el campus además de la clase más aburrida del mundo a las 0800 horas.

_ "... como lo demuestra la arquitectura clásica vista en B’hala por el gran diseñador y artista, Sarisen". _

Jim garabateó algunas notas en su PADD y dejó vagar su mirada. La sala de conferencias estaba medio llena de cadetes de primer año en su primera semana, como lo demuestran las expresiones ansiosas y la toma de notas frenéticas. Jim estaba sentado en el lugar óptimo: casi en la parte de atrás de la habitación, un asiento de pasillo cercano a la puerta, algo que estos cadetes frescos todavía no habían aprendido. Miró a su alrededor, notando un par de lindas chicas Humanas a su izquierda y un hombre Kressari de aspecto elegante unas pocas filas por delante de él.

_ “... sobre el cual se construyó el sistema de castas Bajorano. La evidencia proporcionada por estos hallazgos ... " _

Justo en medio del mar de uniformes rojos, en la primera fila, en el asiento más cercano al profesor (un espacio que incluso los cadetes en su primera semana sabían que no debían ocupar) estaba sentado un Vulcano solitario. Esto captó la curiosidad de Jim de inmediato. Él sobresalía con sus orejas puntiagudas, desafortunada elección de asiento, túnicas vulcanas negras, y era diminuto. Los vulcanos generalmente son altos, pero este chico parecía un niño en comparación con los otros estudiantes. Jim lo miró unos momentos más, notando que ni siquiera se movía, solo miraba al profesor, con las manos entrelazadas, y no tomaba notas.

_ "Esto lleva a especular sobre cuál de las primeras expediciones al espacio bajorano rindió, lo que los estudiosos llamaron más tarde ..." _

El PADD de Jim se iluminó con un mensaje de su compañero de cuarto.

**lmccoy: ¿Tarde en la noche? Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías tiempo para ir a la cama este semestre.**

Jim ahogó un resoplido y escribió una respuesta.

**jkirk: Dormí en mi habitación, a diferencia de algunos. Clase temprano este semestre.**

**lmccoy: ¿Almuerzo a las 1300?**

**jkirk: No puedo. Trabajo.**

_ "Eso concluye la clase de hoy" _ . Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de la boca del profesor, Jim se levantó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó allí, apareció el pequeño vulcano. Jim lo miró bien y se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que estaba equivocado.

El pequeño Vulcano no era bajo como un niño. Él era un niño.

**\-----**

Si había algo que decir sobre HIST108: Civilizaciones no federadas, es que era fácil, lo que permitía a Jim realizar múltiples tareas. Podía escuchar la conferencia, tomar notas ocasionales y leer para su clase de Ética entre especies, Exoquímica o Astroteoría Avanzada. O cualquiera de los otros seis cursos que estaba tomando este semestre porque le gustaba castigarse(1) y podía ver su boleto fuera de la Tierra al final de la línea.

Habían pasado dos semanas y habían cubierto a Bajor, Selay y Kesprytt III. Completó su ensayo de Comando y Conducta y encontró un gran grupo de estudio para Geometría Subespacial Avanzada, que fue una de las pocas veces que tuvo este semestre para algo que se parecía a socializar.

No es que no hubiera tenido ofertas. En su clase de historia especialmente, varios cadetes de primer año lo habían abordado, incluido el par de chicas lindas humanas, un andoriano bastante táctil y un Breen que estaban haciendo un semestre en la Flota Estelar como un intercambio cultural.  _ Breen _ . Realmente extraño.

El pequeño niño vulcano todavía estaba en la clase, todavía sentado en tierra de nadie, escuchando atentamente y nunca inquieto. Jim no le había dado más que una mirada superficial hasta la semana tres, cuando el andoriano mano larga tropezó con la mochila del niño antes de la clase, haciendo que el hombre azul derramará su bebida matutina sobre su uniforme. Jim apenas evitó(2) que lo salpicará camino a su asiento.

" _ Qi’tarr’wae _ ", gruñó el andoriano. "Tus botas estarán en el agua". (3) Lo que probablemente no tenía sentido, excepto para aquellos que hablaban andoriano y entendían la implicación del insulto, como Jim. El niño parecía entender el significado completo también, las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron verdes y miró hacia otro lado, pareciendo encogerse sobre sí mismo.

"Retrocede", dijo Jim en un tono uniforme. "No es su culpa que los toros te hayan dejado la cola". (3) Eso también era un insulto para cualquier hombre andoriano. Todos los ojos en la habitación se dirigieron a la escena al frente. El otro hombre lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no desafió a Jim, le dio al niño una mirada más de disgusto y se sentó. Jim miró hacia abajo. "¿Estás bien, chico?".

El joven vulcano asintió con los ojos muy abiertos. Jim le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y caminó hacia su asiento.

La próxima clase, el niño movió su asiento al fondo de la sala.

**\-----**

Los martes, Jim podía encontrar unos minutos para reunirse con Bones para el almuerzo, aunque este se dedicaba principalmente a taparse la cara lo más rápido que podía e ignorar el horror de almuerzo de Jim.

"Las papas fritas no van en tu malteada, pagano".

"No lo rechaces hasta que lo hayas probado", respondió Jim con la boca llena de papas fritas.

"Asqueroso", murmuró Bones, tratando de desviar su atención del desastre de almuerzo de Jim. "Está aquí de nuevo".

Jim extendió la mano hacia la bandeja de Bones e intentó tomar una servilleta, pero le golpeó la mano. "¡Oye! Tienes muchas. ¿Quién está aquí?".

"Él estuvo aquí la semana pasada también", reflexionó Bones. “El mismo asiento y todo. Creo que te está mirando. ¡No! No te des vuelta ".

Jim sonrió de lado. "¿Es lindo?".

Bones miró por encima del hombro de Jim, considerándolo. "Sí. Algunos podrían decir adorable. Para un vulcano”.

"¿Adorable?". Jim repitió, intrigado. "¿Es mi tipo?".

Bones le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática. "No".

Jim se burló y se dio la vuelta. "Desde cuando no voy por hombres adorables ..." Jim se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo fulminó con la mirada. Bones temblaba de la risa silenciosa. "Es el niño, ¿no?", preguntó, pateando al doctor debajo de la mesa. Bones asintió, inmensamente divertido. Jim le lanzó una papa frita.

"¿Lo conoces?".

Jim asintió, reanudando sus papas con malteada. “De mi clase de historia. Es oyente(4) o algo así, creo”.

Los ojos de Bones se abrieron. "Aquí viene", murmuró.

Jim miró a su alrededor y, efectivamente, el joven se dirigía hacia él. Pero en lugar de acercarse a su mesa, el niño siguió caminando y se sentó en otra, esta vez en la línea de visión de Jim. Sacó un PADD y escribió algunas cosas en él, ocasionalmente mirándolo para luego volver a tomar notas.

"Me está mirando", murmuró Jim, frunciendo el ceño al niño.

"¿Quizás es tímido?", sugirió Bones.

"O tal vez es un acosador", murmuró Jim, y recogió su bandeja vacía. El chico vulcano seguía mirándolo, siguiéndolo con los ojos mientras caminaba.

"¿Me estás mirando?", Jim preguntó.

El Vulcano se puso verde, pero no miró hacia otro lado. "Sí. Estaba tratando de ser discreto, pero obviamente he fallado".

Jim contuvo la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué?".

"Hay muchos estudios que indican que si el sujeto es consciente de ser observado, su comportamiento cambiará invariablemente".

Excelente. Era un _ proyecto de ciencias _ . "¿Por qué me estás mirando?".

"Estoy recopilando datos sobre el comportamiento humanoide", dijo el niño con seriedad.

"Escucha..."

"Senik", dijo el chico.

"Escucha, Senik, es genial que estés interesado en la ciencia y todo eso, pero la mayoría de los humanoides no aprecian que los vigilen en secreto. Es espeluznante. Deja de hacerlo o pide permiso primero”.

Senik asintió solemnemente y Jim se fue a deshacer de su bandeja.

**\-----**

Jim trabajaba en la biblioteca de la Flota Estelar, en la oficina del laboratorio de procesamiento de Astrometría. Era el mejor y el peor trabajo del sistema solar, pero Jim estaba magníficamente adecuado para ello. Cada día de trabajo, tomaba su motocicleta(5) e iba a través de la bahía, desde el campus de la Academia en Sausalito hasta el cuartel general de la Flota en San Francisco. Se sentaba en el mostrador durante horas, con interrupciones mínimas, ocasionalmente presionando un botón en una máquina o respondiendo una pregunta de algún cliente. Podía pasar el resto del tiempo estudiando, lo cual era una gran ventaja y superaba con creces cualquier tedio de presionar botones y un mínimo tráfico en su área.

Así que era inusual cuando, al minuto en que comenzó su turno, alguien ya estaba esperando en la oficina.

"Entonces, ¿eres fanático de la Astrometría?", preguntó.

"Estoy interesado en una gran cantidad de temas", dijo Senik, mirando alrededor de la habitación vacía y los escritorios que conformaban el área de Jim.

Jim esperó en silencio y cuando fue obvio que el joven no iba a hablar, se aclaró la garganta y llamó la atención de Senik. "¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?".

"¿Puedo observarlo en este ambiente?".

Bueno, el niño obtuvo puntos por seguir las reglas. "Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no?".

"Porque mis datos se verán comprometidos por su conocimiento de mi observación".

Jim estaba inexplicablemente divertido. "Fué una pregunta retórica".

Senik asintió una vez. "¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?".

Jim señaló las dos máquinas detrás de él. “Si emiten un pitido, presionó los botones. Si alguien necesita ayuda para encontrar datos de astrometría almacenados en la base de datos, les ayudó a recuperarlos. Pasó el resto del tiempo estudiando. ¿Entiendes?".

Senik asintió con la cabeza. "¿Debería alejarme del mostrador?".

Jim hizo un gesto hacia la habitación vacía. "No quieres que toda la gente espere, ¿verdad?".

Senik miró hacia atrás y luego de regreso a Jim. "No hay otras personas aquí, cadete Kirk".

Jim puso los ojos en blanco. “Quédate donde quieras. Hazme saber si necesitas algo".

Senik asintió y Jim comenzó a escribir en una computadora. Intentó concentrarse en redactar su informe de análisis táctico de la simulación de esta mañana, pero estaba muy consciente de la presencia de Senik en la oficina. Levantó la vista una vez y, efectivamente, el joven vulcano lo miraba.

"Es grosero mirar", dijo.

"No estoy familiarizado con las reglas sociales terranas", respondió Senik, pero captó la indirecta y desvió la mirada.

“Cuando dices que estás observando, ¿me estás estudiando? ¿Solo yo?"

Senik asintió una vez. "Sin embargo, creo que he observado suficiente en este momento", dijo el niño. "Necesito su ayuda, ahora".

James levantó la vista expectante. "¿Si?".

"¿Está actualmente comprometido en una relación?".

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?".

"Es parte de la información que estoy recopilando", respondió Senik.

Jim decidió seguirle el juego. "No. Estoy soltero ".

Senik asintió con la cabeza. “¿Tiene preferencia de género? ¿O preferencia por cualquier especie, humanoide o de otro tipo?”.

Jim entrecerró los ojos. "No, no particularmente". Senik asintió nuevamente.

"Solicito su ayuda en otro asunto", anunció el niño y Jim asintió con cautela para que continuara. "Deseo que me acompañe a cenar".

Las cejas de Jim se alzaron hasta la línea del cabello. "¿Cena? Chico, creo que tienes la idea equivocada", dijo. "Aunque estoy seguro de que eres una persona agradable y joven, tengo preferencia por los adultos. Me refiero a todo el tiempo. Sólo adultos. Esa es la regla".

Senik inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. “No lo entiende, cadete Kirk. No solicito participar en el cortejo humano. No tengo ningún interés en usted de esa manera”.

"Oh", dijo Jim débilmente, no del todo seguro de que eso fuera una mejora. "Bueno, me alegro de que hayamos resuelto eso".

“¿Me acompañara a cenar? Hay un establecimiento adecuado fuera de la biblioteca y …”

"Lo siento, chico", interrumpió. "Realmente no tengo mucho tiempo para ese tipo de cosas".

"Los humanos requieren alimentación e interacción social para mantener un rendimiento óptimo”, señaló Senik. "Sería eficiente combinar las dos actividades".

"Estoy funcionando bien, gracias", dijo Jim. "Tengo un trabajo que entregar la próxima semana, así que, a menos que hayas asistido a Ética entre especies o tengas conocimiento de primera mano de las prácticas matrimoniales entre especies …”

"Puedo ayudarle en su clase de Ética entre especies", intervino Senik. "Durante la cena", agregó para aclarar. "Sería el uso más eficiente de su tiempo".

Jim frunció el ceño. "¿Sabes sobre las leyes de matrimonio entre especies?".

"Puedo ayudarle", repitió Senik con seriedad.

“¿Y tu hora de llegada? ¿Tus padres no te esperan en casa?”.

La cara de Senik se cerró. "No. Mi madre está actualmente a bordo del USS Stokholm ". No ofreció más información, pero Jim pudo llenar los amplios vacíos con sus propias experiencias. Consideró un momento, y Senik encontró su mirada.

"De acuerdo. Terminó en tres horas y media”.

Senik asintió...

Y permaneció en silencio frente a Jim las siguientes tres horas y veintinueve minutos.

**\-----**

Senik llevó a Jim a un restaurante a una cuadra de la biblioteca, un restaurante de fusión que abastecía a los diversos paladares del personal de la Flota Estelar. Un poco sofisticado para lo que se suponía que era, en la mente de Jim, una sesión de estudio con un precoz preadolescente. Las mesas íntimas tenían servilletas de tela y velas reales, muy lejos de sus tres años completos de comida en la cafetería y bocadillos grasientos. Una alegre anfitriona los condujo al comedor casi desierto y una camarera les trajo sus bebidas, una Coca-Cola y un té. Jim examinó el menú, tomando su refresco cuando notó que Senik miraba su bebida.

"¿Algo mal?".

"¿Su bebida es carbonatada?", preguntó, obviamente intrigado.

Jim asintió y empujó la bebida hacia el niño. "¿Quieres probarlo?". Senik negó.

"¿Lo has hecho?", preguntó Jim. El niño volvió a negar. "Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no te gusta?", trató de no pensar en cuánto sonaba como su madre, y empujó la bebida más cerca del niño. Senik tomó el vaso tentativamente y lo levantó para observar. Jim miró expectante, pensando que todo el hielo en el vaso se derretiría antes de que Senik tomara un sorbo. De repente, Senik dejó el vaso y lo empujó hacia Jim.

"Spock", dijo Senik de repente sin explicación.

Jim frunció el ceño. "¿Qué significa spock?". ¿Era jerga vulcana?

"Soy Spock", dijo una voz suave detrás de Jim. Se dio vuelta para ver a un hombre vulcano alto y delgado. El Teniente Comandante Spock, por el aspecto de su uniforme de instructor. Jim, por costumbre, echó hacia atrás su silla y se puso de pie. Spock lo ignoró. "Senik, esperaba que estuvieras en casa a las 1700 horas".

"Le pedí a uno de mis compañeros de clase que participará en una comida conmigo", respondió Senik, evitando la mirada del adulto vulcano. "No era mi intención causar una interrupción en tu noche, tomasu".

Spock miró al Humano, todavía de pie formalmente. “Si me hubieras informado de tus planes no habría existido una interrupción. No respondiste tu comunicador, pero pude triangular una señal”. Se giró para mirar a Jim por completo. "Cadete, está excusado".

Jim miró a Senik, que obviamente estaba disgustado. “El cadete Kirk no puede irse. Mi obligación con él no se ha cumplido ".

Spock se volvió hacia Jim, interrogante. "¿Qué obligación tiene este niño con usted?".

Jim frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el tono acusador. No es como si hubiera secuestrado al niño. "Señor, no estoy seguro de si..."

"Le aseguré que podría ayudarlo con su curso de Ética entre especies", dijo Senik con firmeza.

Eso hizo que Spock se volviera al joven. "Esta asistencia podría realizarse de una manera igual de efectiva a través de otros medios, como un videoconferencia".

"El tiempo del cadete Kirk es valioso, ya que la carga de su curso es un 42% más exigente que el cadete promedio de tercer año. También está empleado en el laboratorio de Astrometría de la biblioteca, dejando poco tiempo para las comidas y el sueño ”, respondió Senik. “El cadete Kirk rara vez participa en comidas nutritivas o frecuentes. Llegué a la conclusión de que una comida compartida sería la opción más lógica que beneficiaría a todas las partes ".

Aunque ninguno de los dos vulcanos había alzado la voz, y parecía que estaban comentando sobre el clima, Jim tuvo la clara sensación de estar atrapado en medio de una furiosa pelea familiar.

"Escuchen", dijo Jim, ambos se volvieron hacia el Humano, "está bien, debería irme de todos modos. Ese 42% adicional no se logrará por sí solo".

Spock levantó la mano y le indicó a Jim que se quedara. “Mis disculpas, cadete Kirk, por favor continúe con su comida. Si no le importa, me quedaré con ustedes y acompañaré a Senik a casa al final de la cena”.

"Oh. Claro ", dijo Jim, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo. Ninguno captó la expresión de satisfacción de Senik cuando Spock se sentó junto a Jim.

**\-----**

Jim sabía algunas cosas sobre los vulcanos. Por un lado, eran telépatas táctiles y, como tal, no apreciaban el contacto físico casual, por lo que Jim hizo un esfuerzo por mantener todas las extremidades para sí mismo. También sabía que los vulcanos eran vegetarianos y, en deferencia a sus compañeros de cena, Jim estaba comiendo un plato de fusión de lasaña de verduras con queso tellarita.

Era repugnante.

Después del segundo bocado de calabaza fermentada y queso, que le recordó a una mezcla de camembert(6) y feta, abandonó su plato e intentó agarrar casualmente otro trozo de la canasta de pan común. Sin embargo, era imposible ser discreto, porque dos pares de ojos vulcanos estaban enfocados en él, sin pestañear ni juzgar. Jim no estaba seguro de si ambos eran naturalmente conversadores horribles, o si era algo cultural.

"Entonces, ¿qué me puedes decir sobre las leyes de matrimonio entre especies?". Jim le preguntó a Senik.

"Mi conocimiento del tema es mínimo", respondió el niño mirando su comida. Jim frunció el ceño.

"Dijiste que sabías ..."

"Dije que lo ayudaría", corrigió Senik, colocando tomates en cubitos en una sopa de caldo y revolviendo, negándose a mirar hacia arriba. "Mi primo es producto de un matrimonio entre especies, y sería una excelente fuente de conocimiento".

Primo ... Jim miró a un Spock molesto, deduciendo correctamente que él era el primo en cuestión. El primo responsable de Senik mientras sus padres estaban fuera. Los labios del instructor vulcano (¿mitad vulcano?) estaban firmemente presionados, pero no se movió para hablar o corregir a Senik.

"¿Era parte de tu plan engañarlo para que viniera aquí?", preguntó Jim, señalando al descontento adulto Vulcano.

"No habría venido solo", respondió el joven, aún sin levantar la vista. "Dije que lo ayudaría, y lo he hecho".

"Deberías haberlo dicho", advirtió Jim.

"No estoy familiarizado con las reglas sociales terranas", respondió Senik por segunda vez ese día.

El nivel de incomodidad subió algunas puntos. Jim echó un vistazo a Spock, que parecía severo, pero no asesino, ante la revelación del joven vulcano. "El cadete Kirk tiene razón", dijo Spock. “Estabas siendo deliberadamente vago para lograr tu objetivo. Un objetivo que aún no está del todo claro.”

"¿Puedo ser excusado para ir al baño?", preguntó Senik, y sin respuesta, se levantó y se retiró del comedor, ambos adultos mirándolo atónitos.

Jim pensó que el segundo anillo del infierno debe ser similar a esto. Comiendo comida de fusión alienígena terrible con un adolescente bajo falsas pretensiones, acompañado por un profesor vulcano severo y apropiado con el cabello perfectamente recortado. Un cabello con el que Jim estaba ansioso de pasar sus dedos, curioso de si podía deshacer la rígida forma.

Jim suspiró y los ojos de Spock se giraron para mirarlo. "Creo que soy su proyecto científico", comentó.

Spock levantó una ceja, lo que Jim pensó que era un poco incongruente en la cara de un vulcano, pero era extrañamente atractivo. "Por favor, explica".

"Me ha estado observando por un tiempo, supongo. Estudiándome para un proyecto de comportamiento humanoide. Interrumpí sus observaciones en el almuerzo de hoy, así que creo que está tratando de mirarme en entornos únicos".

Spock asintió pensativamente. “Senik ha estado en la Tierra durante dos meses y está teniendo dificultades para adaptarse a la vida aquí, lejos de sus padres. Yo fui el que le sugirió estudiar a sus compañeros de clase para conocer el comportamiento no vulcano. No anticipé que sería tan ... minucioso en su búsqueda de comprensión ".

"¿Entonces lo está cuidando?".

“Su madre es de la casa de mi padre. T’Mae está a bordo del Stokholm en una expedición científica para la Academia de Ciencias Vulcana y me ha otorgado Tashan, o la tutela, de Senik en su ausencia ", dijo Spock, sorbiendo su propio té vulcano.

Jim agarró otro pan, arrancó un pedazo y lo masticó lentamente. "Debe ser duro para él, no tener amigos de su edad aquí".

"Los vulcanos no requieren interacción social en la forma en que los humanos necesitan", respondió el otro hombre. Basado en el extraño comportamiento de Senik, Jim tenía el presentimiento de que no era del todo cierto, pero no diría su desacuerdo. “He observado que los humanos a menudo intentan establecer paralelismos entre ellos y otras especies donde no existen, en un esfuerzo por crear una relación. Es cómo los humanos se relacionan con el universo".

"¿Entonces crees que todos tratamos de hacer que los demás sean más humanos porque no podríamos aceptar otras especies como son?",preguntó, un poco perturbado. Spock no sería el primero en acusar a los humanos, especialmente a los que sirven en la Flota Estelar, de dar influencia indebida de la Tierra a los cuadrantes Alfa y Beta, hasta el punto de una hegemonía cultural.

"En absoluto", dijo Spock. “El rasgo humano de la empatía ha demostrado ser un rasgo valioso en la formación y continuación de la Federación. Creo que es un rasgo que no heredé naturalmente de mi madre humana, sino algo que aprendí a medida que crecía”.

Humano. Spock era parte humano. "Espero que no creas que estoy siendo grosero por preguntar, pero estoy muy interesado en escuchar la historia de tus padres, desde una perspectiva académica, por supuesto".

"No me opondría", dijo Spock, y Jim sonrió agradecido. Durante los siguientes diez minutos, Spock compartió la fascinante historia de la humana Amanda Grayson y el embajador vulcano Sarek, una parábola perfecta para la ley y la ética interestelar.

Aunque Jim nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, y mucho menos al Teniente Comandante Spock, la historia también fue terriblemente romántica. Jim siempre tuvo algo con los amantes de las estrellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> ¡Hola amables lectores! Voy a probar suerte con otros POV en los próximos dos capítulos. Solo he escrito en "Jim", pero quiero probar Senik y Spock. Spock POV es mi favorito personal, pero nunca he sido lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo. Deseenme suerte :-)  
> Gracias por leer y por cualquier comentario.  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas de la traductora:  
> Así que finalmente estoy traduciendo una de mis historias favoritas.   
> No soy exactamente experta en ingles, creo que estoy en algún lugar entre el nivel medio y básico, tendiendo más a básico, pero he llevado los suficientes cursos de idiomas como para hacer una traducción bastante decente con ayuda del google translate.  
> Tengo una duda que espero puedan resolver. Por ahí leí que para referirse a cualquier cosa vulcana podía usarse eso (vulcano/a) o vulcaniano/a, ¿hay alguna diferencia de uso? ¿solo es en inglés y en español solo se emplea vulcano? Porque, no estoy muy segura, no recuerdo haber leído “vulcaniano” fueran del fandom angloparlante.  
> Dejando eso de lado.  
> Algunas líneas, como en toda traducción, las modifique para que tuvieran sentido al español. Marqué las que no estoy segura de cómo se traducen correctamente a un español neutro o son datos lingüísticos curiosos:   
> 1.glutton for punishment: Glotón para el castigo, alguien que asume demasiadas tareas (o muy pesadas/desagradables), sea por gusto o no. Lo traduje como “le gustaba castigarse”, siendo un sarcasmo obvio en ese contexto.  
> 2\. barely missed: Apenas extrañando. lo traduje como “apenas evitó” porque, según encontré, es más o menos ese el sentido de la frase en este caso.  
> 3\. No sé andoriano, así que no estaba segura de si traducir esto literalmente o intentar darle algún sentido a las frases. Al final deje la traducción literal, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias:  
> “Your boots will be in water.”: "Tus botas estarán en el agua"  
> “Not his fault the bulls left you their tails.”: "No es su culpa que los toros te hayan dejado la cola" (Tengo una idea de que puede significar esta, pero no estoy segura)  
> 4\. The kid’s auditing or something, I think: Literalmente, “La auditoría del niño o algo así, creo.” Yo supongo que “auditoría” se traduce como “oyente” que es como se conoce, en México, a quien entra en un curso sin, técnica o formalmente, estar inscrito; hasta donde sé, es una práctica relativamente común del nivel medio superior y superior. No se recibe calificación, solo conocimiento. No sé si en otros países tendrán otro término o usan el mismo.  
> 5\. Bike: es bicicleta, pero, se supone, sirve para motocicleta también (para moto, creo). No estoy 100% segura, pero me hace más sentido a que AOSJim vaya en bici.  
> 6\. reminded him of a cross of Wensleydale and feta: le recordó una cruz de Wensleydale y queso feta. Ni idea que significa “cross of Wensleydale”, como Jim describe la comida como asquerosa combiné el feta con un queso que, para mi, resultaría asqueroso de comer: camembert.


	2. Hipótesis.

Senik observó al Humano y su primo conversando, notando la suave inclinación de la cabeza de Kirk, indicando interés. La postura de Spock se había aflojado, sus hombros paralelos a los de Kirk, también en aparente interés al otro. Senik se acercó, preguntándose si podría determinar el diámetro de las pupilas de Kirk desde este ángulo.

"Hola, chico, ¿necesitas algo?", preguntó una camarera en un tono condescendiente. Senik se levantó de su posición oculta y se volvió.

"No, gracias", respondió Senik.

"No deberías estar espiando a los adultos", dijo, moviendo su bandeja de bebidas a una mano.

"No estoy espiando", respondió Senik rotundamente. El espionaje indicaba subterfugio: se dedicaba a la ciencia. La camarera se encogió de hombros y dejó a Senik para continuar sus observaciones detrás de los helechos artificiales y comenzó a calcular los patrones de respiración de Kirk, que podrían ser elevados.

**\-----**

Cuando Senik finalmente salió de los helechos para tomar su asiento, Spock y Kirk obviamente habían permitido que la conversación terminara. Kirk estaba mirando la pobre obra de arte de reproducción en la pared, masticando su cuarto pan, su lasaña abandonada por razones desconocidas, y Spock estaba terminando lo último de su ensalada. La propia sopa de Senik probablemente estaba fría en este punto, una razón más para terminar con las observaciones esta noche.

“Cadete Kirk, gracias por acompañarme a cenar. Espero que no le haya tomado demasiado tiempo ”, dijo Senik formalmente.

"No hay problema, fue ..." Kirk luchó por encontrar una palabra apropiada. "Divertido".

Una interesante elección de palabras y otra indicación de disfrute social. Senik asintió, archivando mentalmente ese informe subjetivo con los otros datos que sintetizaría cuando estuviera en casa meditando.

Kirk y Spock se pusieron de pie, se despidieron, y Kirk salió del comedor. Senik observó a Spock mientras sus ojos seguían la figura del cadete mientras cruzaba la calle y se perdía de vista. Spock luego se volvió para mirar a Senik.

"Cuando te sugerí que estudiaras a tus compañeros de clase para conocer el comportamiento humano, no fue un apoyo para acechar a los cadetes de la Academia", dijo Spock, sacando su chip de crédito para pagar la comida.

Senik consideró las palabras de Spock. "Me esforzaré por ser más transparente en mis esfuerzos, siempre que no interfiera con la naturaleza objetiva de mis observaciones".

"Eso será aceptable", respondió Spock, señalando a Senik para que saliera por la puerta del restaurante.

**\-----**

Como era su rutina diaria, Senik y Spock rompieron el ayuno juntos. Por lo general, era un asunto silencioso. Spock tenía fruta fresca y avena, mientras que Senik todavía prefería el pir mah vulcano sintetizado. La comida terrana dejaba mucho que desear.

Después de compilar sus observaciones y sintetizar los datos que había recopilado de la primera reunión entre el cadete Kirk y Spock, a la que se refería como el  _ Encuentro en el Restaurante _ , Senik formuló una hipótesis. Pero, como llevaba casi un tercio de semestre, supuso que el tiempo era esencial y debería pasar a la siguiente etapa del experimento.

"El cadete Kirk recibió las mejores calificaciones en sus últimos tres cursos de Comando y Conducta", informó Senik, tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa en la cocina. Spock levantó la vista de su fruta y elevó una ceja. Senik interpretó esto como un permiso para continuar. “Y a menudo se encuentra entre el diez por ciento superior de sus clases. En nuestro curso de historia, él solo es superado por mí ".

"¿Estás intentando una pequeña charla humana?", preguntó Spock, confundido por el repentino intento de conversación de Senik.

"El cadete Kirk es un humano admirable", dijo el niño, ignorando la pregunta de su primo. “Me parece que es inteligente, honorable y trabajador. ¿No lo crees?".

"No podría decirlo", dijo Spock cuidadosamente, aún inseguro de la intención de Senik. "Te recuerdo que la mayoría de los humanos prefiere socializar con compañeros de su misma edad".

Senik asintió con la cabeza. "El cadete Kirk tiene 26.3 ciclos terranos de edad", dijo, y luego miró significativamente a Spock. “1.6 ciclos menos que tu edad. El cadete Kirk preferiría socializar contigo”.

Spock parpadeó. "Yo creo que no".

Senik siguió adelante. “Está en el curso de Comando en la Academia, terminando su último año. Mi investigación indica que es muy probable que reciba una comisión a bordo del Shenandoah, Farragut, o, muy probablemente, la Enterprise ".

Spock consideró esta información durante 1.9 segundos más de lo necesario. Intrigante. "¿Cómo permite tu investigación llegar a tales conclusiones?", preguntó, tomando su té.

Senik se sonrojó de un verde claro, un hábito profundamente vergonzoso que la mayoría de sus compañeros habían dejado ya, pero Spock nunca lo había comentado. “Mis clases de la tarde están cerca de las bahías de entrenamiento táctico. Muchos de los instructores se comunican regularmente con la Flota Estelar en el salón de la facultad, que tiene una ventilación deficiente ”.

"Estabas escuchando a escondidas", dijo Spock. Senik asintió con la cabeza. Spock lo miró con severidad. “Es inapropiado escuchar conversaciones que no debes conocer. Es posible que hayas escuchado información clasificada. Te ordeno que nunca repitas nada de lo que has escuchado. ¿Entendido?”. Senik volvió a asentir, regresando a su desayuno.

En general, consideraba que el desayuno fue un éxito para la ciencia.

**\-----**

Cuando la madre de Senik tomó un puesto de científica a bordo del Stokholm, se le dieron dos opciones: quedarse en la casa de su padre, Stutok, o ser dejado con su primo lejano, Spock. Si se lo presiona, Senik no podría describir claramente el razonamiento utilizado para elegir a Spock sobre su padre. Stutok podría proporcionar una educación vulcana adecuada y el personal del hogar se ocuparía adecuadamente de sus necesidades. Era una opción lógica, pero que Senik finalmente pasó por alto.

Senik había crecido escuchando los susurros sobre Spock, hijo de Sarek y Lady Amanda. Era un niño cuando Spock rechazó un puesto en la Academia de Ciencias Vulcana para unirse a la Flota Estelar, un escándalo que se extendió por la comunidad científica. T’Mae, su madre, no expresó ninguna opinión sobre el asunto, como científico o pariente, pero cada niño vulcano en la escuela había tenido algo que decir sobre el medio humano Spock. Traidor de sangre. Kre’nath. Bastardo. Senik una vez repitió lo que había escuchado a T’Mae.

“Duhik”, había dicho ella. Tonto. "K’lalatar prkori k’lalatar prnak’lirli". Diversidad infinita en combinaciones infinitas. Descartar a Spock era ilógico y celebrar su singularidad era lo que significaba ser vulcano. "Aunque algunos no lo recuerdan", continuó diciendo. Algunos, luego aprendería, incluía a su padre.

Tres años después, Senik vio a Spock por primera vez. Había regresado a Vulcano justo antes de graduarse de la Academia de la Flota Estelar, a punto de ser uno de sus graduados más distinguidos. T’Mae llevó a Senik para presentar sus respetos a su primo. A la tierna edad de seis años, pasó la totalidad de la visita de pie junto a su madre mirando a los adultos conversar, en particular a su primo mayor. Spock se destacaba entre la multitud de túnicas de colores naturales, con su uniforme rojo como arena de Vulcano.

Senik lo miraba absorto, catalogando cada diferencia, cada peculiaridad y expresión sutil. Spock era exótico. Interesante, independiente y culto en formas que los compañeros de Senik no eran. Él encarnaba un futuro de posibilidades que Senik estaba seguro de no encontrar en Vulcano.

2.7 años después, cuando Senik tenía nueve años y T’Mae le planteó una elección, fue sorprendentemente simple elegir.

**\-----**

Había muchas cosas que no le gustaban de su vida en la Tierra. El clima, especialmente en San Francisco, era húmedo y frío. La comida era demasiado dulce o poco especiada. La educación obligatoria era completamente deficiente. El agua sabía a esquisto. Los comisarios no llevaban pasta de dientes Vulcano.

Senik llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que realmente le gustaba de la Tierra eran los humanos. A diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros vulcanos (incluido su padre), encontró a los humanos fascinantes. En el peor de los casos, eran crueles, hasta el punto de la locura. Pero en el mejor de los casos eran ingeniosos, adaptables y compasivos. Y el cadete James Tiberius Kirk era, por cada medida objetiva que Senik podía calcular, la suma de lo mejor que la Humanidad tenía para ofrecer.

Senik trató de tener eso en mente mientras seguía al cadete Kirk por el campus en el aire frío de la tarde, veinticuatro horas después del  _ Encuentro en el Restaurante _ . Estaba a unos metros detrás de él, tratando de mantener el ritmo detrás del Humano de una manera discreta, pero no "espeluznante" como Kirk había dicho. Senik había consultado un diccionario terrano sobre la palabra y llegó a la conclusión de que su error no era que había estado observando a Kirk, sino que había tenido demasiado éxito al no ser visto. Se esforzaría por ser más obvio.

Kirk estaba en compañía de su compañero de convivencia en el dormitorio de la Academia, el doctor Leonard McCoy. Kirk y el Dr. McCoy se dirigían a un establecimiento de bebidas en el borde del campus, un destino popular para la recreación y la socialización durante el horario escolar. Senik observó mientras Kirk sostenía la puerta para que su compañero entrara primero. Mientras el Dr. McCoy entraba, Kirk se volvió en dirección a Senik y lo saludó.

Senik se sintió complacido de haber logrado uno de sus objetivos. Kirk lo había visto y estaba extendiendo un gesto de saludo terrano común. Esta era la señal de afirmación que estaba buscando. Debía seguir las reglas tácitas de observar el comportamiento humanoide.

Cruzó la calle hacia el establecimiento, inseguro de dónde habrían ido cadete Kirk y el Dr. McCoy. Miró alrededor del pub moderadamente ocupado para ver a cadete Kirk y al Dr. McCoy tomando asiento en una mesa en la esquina. Senik se puso de pie, sopesando mentalmente los beneficios del punto de observación frente a ser empujado por los clientes. Hizo su elección y se movió para sentarse en la barra del bar desierto, donde el protector contra salpicaduras reflejado le permitía estudiar su objetivo.

"Hola", dijo una cantinera rubia y exuberante. "¿Qué puedo darte, cariño?".

"Té. Earl Grey Caliente ”, dijo Senik, colocando sus pies debajo de él, para ver mejor sobre el mostrador. "Por favor". Ella sonrió, como si Senik hubiera dicho algo divertido.

"¿Estás esperando a alguien?". preguntó ella, sin hacer ningún movimiento para obtener su bebida.

"Sí".

"¿Sabe que estás aquí?".

Senik asintió. "Él ha indicado su conciencia de mi presencia". La cantinera volvió a sonreír. Peculiar. Ella se fue, permitiendo que Senik dedicara su atención al cadete Kirk.

Estaba encorvado, con una mano sobre una malteada, y la otra haciendo un gesto salvaje mientras hablaba con el Dr. McCoy. Sus hombros estaban angulados hacia el Dr. McCoy, pero no paralelos. El doctor miraba furtivamente hacia la barra, su atención era mantenida por la mujer rubia que preparaba el té de Senik. Kirk no parecía molesto por la atención dividida del Dr. McCoy.

"Té Earl Grey", dijo la camarera, depositando la taza humeante frente a Senik. "¿De dónde eres, chico?".

"Vulcano", respondió, agarrando la taza y tomando.

"Wow, lejos de casa", comentó. Senik la miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".

"Sí, me gustaría saber eso también", preguntó una voz familiar detrás de su cabeza. Senik se dio la vuelta en el taburete, casi a la altura de los ojos del cadete Kirk, su compañero el Dr. McCoy parado junto a él, lanzando miradas nerviosas entre Kirk, Senik y la cantinera rubia.

"Continúo mis observaciones", respondió Senik. "Interpreté su gesto como un permiso para seguir, según nuestro entendimiento ayer".

La boca de Kirk se abrió una vez y luego se cerró.

"Me saludó con la mano", explicó Senik.

Kirk resopló. "Te hice un gesto para que te fueras", Kirk siseó por lo bajo para que solo Senik lo oyera.

“Interprete que el movimiento de la mano era de saludo. Intentaba cumplir con su regla”.

Kirk levantó una mano para frotar su frente en posible frustración. “Lo siento, Christine”, le dijo a la cantinera.

Christine sonrió ampliamente a Senik otra vez, sin razón aparente. "¿Amigo tuyo, Jimmy?".

"Uh, un poco", dijo y se volvió hacia el Dr. McCoy, "Creo que Senik y yo necesitamos hablar. ¿Te importa?”.

Kirk inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la barra, aparentemente comunicando algo importante de manera no verbal. El médico simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia Christine, sus pupilas se dilataron y la frecuencia respiratoria aumentó un veintitrés por ciento. Había un rubor casi imperceptible en sus mejillas y orejas.

Fascinante.

Senik saltó del taburete y sacó su té del mostrador, siguiendo al cadete Kirk a la mesa en la esquina. El Dr. McCoy tomó el asiento desocupado, acercándose al bar para entablar conversación con Christine, la camarera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a jugar a esto?", preguntó el cadete Kirk, tomando asiento.

Senik reflexionó sobre la pregunta. “No estoy seguro de lo que quiere decir. No estoy participando en actividades recreativas. Estoy observando su comportamiento”.

"Probemos esto de otra manera", se quejó Kirk, y luego se sentó, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, fijando a Senik con una mirada firme. “Los parámetros de sus observaciones son inaceptables. Estoy ocupado socializando fuera del campus por primera vez en semanas, y no puedo tener a un niño vulcano siguiéndome a todos los bares de Sausalito. ¿Y no se supone que debes estar en casa? ¿Dónde está Spock?”.

"Actualmente participa en ejercicios de entrenamiento en el laboratorio de gravedad cero", le informó Senik. “Él es experto tanto en táctica como en ciencia. Tiene aspiraciones de servir a bordo de una nave estelar el próximo año ".

"Lógico", respondió Kirk. "Estoy seguro de que él también consideraría lógico que regreses a casa. Inmediatamente".

“Negativo”, dijo Senik, tomando un sorbo de su té. “Es lógico inferir que apoya mi dedicación a mis estudios como compañero científico. Spock se considera inteligente y bien educado según los estándares humanos y vulcanos ”.

"Estoy seguro de que lo es", dijo Kirk, sin discutir ningún punto. Internamente, Senik estaba profundamente complacido. El cadete obviamente apreciaba las habilidades y atributos de Spock, una muy buena señal para su hipótesis. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea a Senik que lo hizo reevaluar las observaciones de las últimas dos semanas.

"Cadete Kirk, ¿está frecuentando este establecimiento para obtener un compañero?".

Las dos cejas de Kirk se alzaron de asombro. "¿Un compañero?".

"Mi investigación sobre la conducta social humana indica que a menudo frecuentan establecimientos como este para conocer posibles parejas".

"Estás terriblemente preocupado por mi inexistente vida amorosa", respondió Kirk. "No. Sin compañero. Estoy aquí como el ayudante de Bones ". Hizo una pausa y explicó. "Soy el tipo que ayuda al amigo a acercarse a un ... compañero".

"No entiendo", dijo Senik, mirando al médico, que todavía estaba sentado en la barra, esta vez mirando a Christine, la camarera, preparar un brebaje verde lima.

Kirk suspiró. "Esa es Christine Chapel, una de las enfermeras de Flota Estelar Medica. Mi amigo la encuentra atractiva, pero se siente incómodo al acercarse a ella. Entonces, en las noches que ella trabaja, a veces vengo con él para darle un poco de confianza social para hablarle”.

Senik observó al Dr. McCoy aceptar la bebida verde lima y sonreír con entusiasmo. Tan pronto como Christine se volvió, el doctor hizo una mueca.

"No le gusta la bebida que preparó", informó Senik. "Sin embargo, él lo bebe".

"Sí, bueno, haces cosas tontas como esa cuando te gusta alguien". Senik se volvió hacia el cadete Kirk, archivando el dato con los otros que había recopilado sobre el comportamiento de cortejo humano.

"¿Son adecuados el uno para el otro?", preguntó Senik.

Kirk se encogió de hombros. “Tal vez(1). ¿Por qué el interés en las citas? ¿Tienes algún interés humano amoroso y buscas algún consejo? Porque, te advierto, Bones no debería ser tu guía en el departamento romantico”.

"Ilógico. Tengo una esposa ", respondió, extrañando la expresión desconcertada en el rostro de cadete Kirk. Senik observó mientras Christine Chapel se inclinaba sobre la barra y susurraba algo al oído del Dr. McCoy, haciéndolo reír.

"Bueno, eso va bien", comentó Kirk. Senik asintió, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba presenciando. "Es hora de que me vaya, aunque no estoy seguro de querer estudiar en mi habitación esta noche".

Senik no entendió lo que se infirió, pero decidió que era irrelevante. Su objeto estaba en movimiento hacia otra área, una que no había previsto esta noche. Pensó rápidamente en posibles soluciones a este nuevo desarrollo.

"Sé de un área adecuada para que estudie", dijo Senik. El humano lo miró con una mirada burlona. “Está dentro del edificio de ciencias. No le molestaran”.

Kirk frunció el ceño. "El edificio de ciencias ya está cerrado".

Senik buscó dentro de su túnica vulcana y sacó un chip mirando los ojos del cadete Kirk brillando con interés. "No para todos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> Lectores, me hacen sonreír, me sorprenden sus respuestas. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.  
> Para todos los que solo quisieron arrullar y abrazar a Senik, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas de la traductora:  
> Necesito un Senik que experimente con mi vida amorosa y me consiga un vulcano. O lo que sea.  
> Curiosidades lingüísticas:  
> 1\. Hell if I know: Demonios si lo sé. Básicamente, ni puta idea -en serio, o frases similares-. Es una respuesta común a casi cualquier cosa de la que no estés seguro o no sepas la respuesta.


	3. Diseño Experimental

La sala de ingeniería estaba en ruinas. La mayoría de la tripulación estaba muerta, la nave sufrió graves daños, las placas de gravedad quedaron desactivadas, dejando a dos sobrevivientes, Ue y Caldera, agarrados a la pared mientras los escombros flotaban a su alrededor. Intentaban llegar a las cápsulas de escape, pero los sistemas defectuosos se aseguraban de que si dejaban la ingeniería como estaba, nunca llegarían a las cápsulas de escape antes de que fallara el soporte vital. Entre los dos, solo había una bota de gravedad en funcionamiento. Caldera estaba trabajando para volver a cablear sus botas, y Ue estaba tratando de revisar los sistemas dañados de la nave, buscando cualquier poder que pudieran desviar al soporte vital. De repente, un silbido de gas llenó la habitación oscura.

"¡Fuga de plasma!", gritó Caldera sobre el silbido de las inundaciones de gas en la cámara de ingeniería. "Tenemos soporte en línea durante dos minutos, máximo. No puedo arreglar estas malditas botas y restablecer las bobinas".

Los ojos de Ue se movieron entre Caldera y sus botas de gravedad inoperables. "Déjalos. Llega a las bobinas, nos compraré más tiempo". Caldera asintió y se balanceó hacia una pared para empujarse hacia las bobinas, pero sobrepasó su impulso, trepó contra la pared y comenzó a dar un salto mortal en el aire a cámara lenta.

"¡Mierda!", grito. Ue hizo eco del sentimiento.

Sin nada para empujarse, estaba muerta en el aire. Ue trabajó frenéticamente en el panel.

"¡He sacado todo lo que tengo!", Ue llamó, con cuidado de mantener un brazo agarrado a la pared. "Voy a intentar redirigir la alimentación al otro panel, tal vez restablecerá las bobinas".

Caldera agitó los brazos inútilmente. "¡No! Va hacia..."

Pero Ue ya había enviado la sobretensión, provocando una lluvia de chispas. Inmediatamente las luces volvieron y la gravedad se reanudó. Ue y Caldera cayeron al suelo con dos golpes sordos. 

"Felicitaciones, cadetes, han encendido una fuga de plasma, causando la explosión del núcleo warp", dijo una voz por el canal de audio del simulador. El canal se cortó y el Capitán Pike suspiró profundamente, alejándose de la pantalla de visualización en la sala de observación de instructores. "Eso, Comandante, es lo que los humanos llaman un desmadre(1)".

Spock asintió, inseguro de si debía responder. Tres ya habían pasado por la simulación de gravedad cero, y ninguno de los cadetes pudo demostrar siquiera las competencias iniciales del ejercicio. Observó a los cadetes Ue y Caldera pararse lentamente, tomando sus lugares entre los otros cadetes en la cubierta del laboratorio de simulación, y los otros intercambiando miradas comprensivas.

"Los resultados no son favorables", dijo Spock finalmente. "O los parámetros de la simulación no son apropiados o ..."

"... tenemos un grupo de cadetes muy poco preparados que no son aptos para el lanzamiento del próximo mes". Spock se sintió ilógicamente disgustado por la evaluación de Pike, sin embargo, era correcto. Spock había estado entrenando a estos diez cadetes específicamente para servir a la Enterprise en su viaje inaugural. Habían excedido todos los criterios en papel, pero en la práctica no tenían la capacidad para cumplir con múltiples demandas bajo presión.

Spock se volvió cuando la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, revelando al cadete James Kirk. Se sobresaltó al ver a Pike y Spock, dando un paso atrás.

"Lo siento, habitación equivocada", soltó el cadete, tratando de darse la vuelta, pero otra figura estaba bloqueando la puerta.

“Esta es la sala de observación, cadete Kirk,” corrigió una voz joven y familiar.

"Está ocupado", siseó Kirk. "Vamonos."

En lugar de apartarse, Senik rodeó a Kirk y entró en la habitación. "Tomasu Spock, el cadete Kirk expresó su interés de ver esta parte del edificio de la ciencia".

Jim Kirk pudo ocultar su sorpresa y vergüenza rápidamente detrás de una sonrisa cortés. “Capitán Pike, un placer verlo, señor. Comandante Spock, lamento interrumpir su tarde ocupada nuevamente, solo otra falta de comunicación con Senik. Me iré ahora ". Kirk comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, pero Senik no se movió.

Spock levantó una ceja a su joven primo. “Estoy sorprendido de verte, Tomasu Senik. Me pregunto cómo tú y el cadete Kirk obtuvieron acceso al edificio”.

"Tienes una llave", respondió Senik simplemente.

Spock recordó su día, dándose cuenta de que no había hecho uso de su llave en muchos días. "¿Has tomado mi llave?".

"Sí", respondió Senik. Senik no veía esto como una invasión de la privacidad o una infracción. Como su invitado y pupilo, se le permitía cualquier cosa en posesión de Spock si era lógico que lo usara.

"No está permitido entrar aquí en este momento", respondió Spock. Senik parpadeó, obviamente sorprendido. "Las instalaciones de la Flota Estelar están cerradas durante ciertas horas", le recordó Spock al joven Vulcano.

"Es ilógico prohibir el acceso al edificio durante ciertas horas", señaló Senik. "El propósito del edificio es el aprendizaje, que puede ocurrir a cualquier hora".

Si Spock permitiera su lado humano, habría suspirado y pellizcado el puente de su nariz, como había visto hacer al Capitán Pike en ocasiones como esta. La aplicación de Senik de las normas sociales de Vulcano a situaciones novedosas ocasionalmente daba lugar a situaciones extrañas. Durante el primer y único intento de Senik en una escuela terrana para niños, intentó irse después de doce minutos, tras haber completado todo el trabajo del día y negarse a participar en actividades grupales con la clase. Senik y el director de la escuela habían entablado un debate sobre la pedagogía interespecie durante más de una hora antes de que Spock llegará. Ese día, Spock lo retiró de la escuela y lo inscribió en cursos de la Academia.

“Por favor, disculpe a mi primo joven. No está familiarizado con el protocolo de la Flota Estelar ”, dijo Spock a Pike.

"Está bien, Spock", respondió Pike con benevolencia, pero luego lanzó una mirada aguda al Humano. "Kirk, ¿cuál es tu excusa?"

Kirk señaló al joven vulcano: "Estoy con él, señor. Sugirió un recorrido por los rincones restringidos y peligrosos de la Academia de la Flota Estelar”.

"No sugerí nada peligroso", respondió Senik, estirando la cabeza para mirar a Kirk, que estaba casi en la puerta.

Pike se echó a reír, aunque Spock no pudo encontrar nada divertido sobre la situación. Fue interesante notar que Senik no negó que fuera idea suya, confirmando la sospecha de Spock de que Senik había continuado su "proyecto científico" en el cadete Kirk. No estaba seguro de por qué el Humano lo permitía.

"Bueno, cadete, te ofreciste como voluntario para ser nuestro próximo conejillo de indias", dijo Pike, dando un paso adelante para agarrar el hombro de Kirk y llevarlo a otra puerta conectada al pasillo del laboratorio de simulación. "Comandante Spock, ¿por qué usted y Kirk no van allí y les muestran cómo se hace?

"¿Señor? ¿Hacer qué?" Kirk preguntó, mirando a Spock con una mirada preocupada. Spock los siguió en silencio, dejando a Senik solo en la sala de observación, a pesar de su confusión compartida.

"Es una nueva simulación de gravedad cero", explicó Pike, apretando la mano sobre el hombro de Kirk como si pudiera salir disparado. "Eres justo el hombre para el trabajo. Solo sigue el ejemplo de Spock, lo harás bien ".

Llevó a Kirk al laboratorio de simulación, equipado como una representación justa de la sala de ingeniería de una nave espacial de clase constitucional, y se volvió para dirigirse a los otros cadetes que esperaban en la plataforma de observación. Spock le hizo un gesto en silencio a Kirk para que tomara su lugar en un cuadrado amarillo en el piso junto a él.

"El comandante Spock y el cadete Kirk demostrarán cómo se supone que se ejecuta esta simulación", anunció Pike. El grupo miró a su instructor y compañero de clase con renovado interés. "Tome notas, espero un análisis completo mañana".

Spock se volvió hacia Kirk. “En esta simulación, el barco ha sufrido graves daños. ¿Estás familiarizado con el protocolo de gravedad cero?”.

"Sí, de mi primer semestre", dijo Kirk. Spock inclinó la cabeza, curioso de cómo un primer año pudo inscribirse en un curso avanzado reservado para terceros años. Kirk continuó explicando. "Tomé mis clases fuera de servicio, tratando de meterlas todas".

"Espero que recuerdes los principios básicos", respondió Spock.

"Oh, claro, es como andar en bicicleta", respondió Kirk, guiñando un ojo. Spock no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que Kirk estaba tratando de transmitir, pero sintió un extraño sentimiento instalarse entre su corazón y estómago.

Minutos después de que Pike había salido del laboratorio, la habitación se oscureció, las luces en alerta roja. Se inició el simulador antigravedad, imitando el mal funcionamiento de la placa de gravedad. Spock y Kirk comenzaron a flotar lentamente hacia el techo. Con la facilidad de la práctica, Spock agarró el brazo de Kirk y se movieron en tándem(2), empujando estratégicamente contra los escombros flotantes hacia la pared donde se ubicaban la consola de la computadora y el equipo de emergencia. Jim agarró un par de botas y se las entregó a Spock, y Kirk agarró las suyas, permitiendo que Spock envolviera su mano alrededor de su brazo mientras empujaba sus pies a través de las botas. Presionó los botones y frunció el ceño cuando solo se activó una bota. Levantó la vista hacia Spock sin hacer comentarios y lo agarró del brazo para proporcionarle el mismo apoyo, sin darse cuenta de que Spock sabía que sus dos botas estarían defectuosas, como parte de los parámetros de la simulación. Spock siguió la simulación, se puso las botas y trató de activarlas.

"Solo estamos en posesión de una función de arranque por gravedad", informó Spock. "Sugiero que averigüemos si hay sobrevivientes en nuestra área inmediata".

Kirk asintió, con una mano asegurada a la pared, accediendo a la consola. "No hay signos de vida en esta sección, señor".

Sonó una alarma, indicando que el soporte vital había sido comprometido. Kirk inmediatamente comenzó a escanear los sistemas de las naves. "La potencia se ha visto comprometida, una bobina de plasma está desalineada y tenemos menos de dos minutos de soporte vital".

Las cejas de Spock se fruncieron, sabiendo que alguien había cambiado los parámetros de la simulación. Deberían tener al menos cuatro minutos, lo que habría sido tiempo suficiente para llegar a la conclusión racional que Spock había determinado. El tiempo abreviado obligó a Spock a tomar el control de la situación como parte de los cambios.

“Cadete, debes dirigirte a la cápsula de escape. Seguiré tu progreso desde aquí y redirigiré el poder a lo largo de tu camino de escape”.

Esta era la solución. Dos cadetes adentro, un sobreviviente afuera. A juzgar por la expresión oscura de Kirk, la ironía de la situación no se perdió en él. "Morirás." Como George Kirk.

Spock asintió brevemente. "Mi fisiología me permitirá permanecer aquí más tiempo".

"No", dijo Kirk, tocando la pantalla de la consola. "Es la bobina de popa", informó. "Si la realineamos manualmente, tendremos siete minutos más, al menos". Spock lo sabía, pero también sabía que no era posible llegar a la bobina de popa en menos de dos minutos. Estaba ubicado entre dos grandes sistemas de relés, sólo accesibles desde el tubo de jeffries detrás de ingeniería. Desde la sala de ingeniería, un brazo humano podía atravesar el espacio, pero no podía tocar la bobina para realinearla, lo cual era peligroso y difícil de hacer sin la instrumentación adecuada. Se le ocurrió que Kirk estaba desobedeciendo su orden directa, y las probabilidades de éxito no estaban a su favor, pero Spock vio la expresión intensa de Kirk y se sintió obligado a cumplir.

Kirk se volvió hacia él. "Abrázame", ordenó, extendiendo su brazo. Spock no pudo evitar mirar a una de las cámaras de vigilancia, esperando que Pike supiera lo que Kirk estaba tratando de lograr. "Tengo una idea", insistió, y Spock tomó el brazo de Jim para apoyarlo mientras este le arrancaba la bota de trabajo. Kirk luego se puso boca abajo y agarró el tobillo de Spock como un ancla mientras rasgaba parte de la pared y sacaba un cable usado para la máquina antigravedad.

"Eso no es parte de nuestra simulación", le informó Spock.

"Si puedo tocarlo, es parte de la simulación", respondió Kirk. Lo cual era correcto. Técnicamente.

Kirk comenzó a atar el cable a la bota de gravedad y le entregó el extremo del cable a Spock. "Espera y no te sueltes". Kirk apoyó los pies contra la pared y se empujó como un nadador hacia la bobina de plasma de popa, con la bota de gravedad en la mano y el cable detrás de él. Aterrizó contra el gran sistema de relés, cerca del espacio donde Spock podía distinguir la bobina de plasma simulada en la tenue luz. Con una mano anclada en un panel, la otra mano en la bota de gravedad, arrojó la bota en el estrecho espacio.

"¡Se conectó!" gritó, y luego, como si estuviera pescando, envolvió su mano alrededor del cable y comenzó a retroceder en ángulo. "¡Casi ahí!" Spock observó a Kirk dar un tirón más al cordón y luego gritó: "¡Listo!"

Spock se sacudió mentalmente y se volvió hacia la consola. Kirk desvió la fuga de plasma y tuvieron sus siete minutos de soporte vital. Volvió a mirar a Kirk, asintió, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta que llevaría a las cápsulas de escape. Jim y Spock trabajaron para abrir manualmente la puerta. Una vez abierta, cruzaron el umbral, terminando efectivamente la simulación en menos de tres minutos. Las luces volvieron a la normalidad y la gravedad regresó, ambos aterrizando sobre sus pies. Jim sonrió ampliamente, sus brillantes ojos azules resplandeciendo. Spock se sorprendió mirando abiertamente al hombre, preguntándose por qué era el objeto de tal expresión.

"¿Cómo demonios llamas a eso, Kirk?". La voz de Pike sonó en el laboratorio de simulación.

Kirk se volvió hacia una de las cámaras y se encogió de hombros. "Inspiración, oportunidad y suerte tonta".

Pike se rió por segunda vez esta noche, y Spock todavía no estaba seguro de cuál era el elemento divertido. "Ese será uno para los libros de registro. El resto de ustedes puede irse”. Los cadetes en la plataforma de observación salieron, hablando con entusiasmo entre ellos.

Kirk se volvió hacia Spock, con la cara ligeramente sonrojada por la emoción de la simulación. "No estás enojado, superé la prueba, ¿verdad?".

Spock sacudió la cabeza. "De ningún modo. Su desempeño fue un ejemplo satisfactorio de los principios básicos y avanzados que la simulación debía probar. Su solución fue... poco elegante pero efectiva ", dijo Spock. No fue una aprobación tácita, pero Kirk sonrió de todos modos.

"Sí, ese soy yo".

Él y Kirk salieron del laboratorio de simulación a la sala de observación donde Pike y Senik, sentados cerca del panel de control, estaban esperando.

"Encontré su solución muy impresionante, cadete Kirk", dijo Senik.

"¿Alteraste los parámetros de la simulación?" Spock preguntó, mirando el panel de control al lado de su primo. Senik se recostó en su asiento y sacudió la cabeza solemnemente.

"No, yo lo hice", dijo Pike, para sorpresa de Spock. “A ambos les va mejor bajo presión, y quería dejar una impresión en ese grupo. Lo hicieron incluso mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado”.

"Solo a través de un tecnicismo", señaló Spock. "Tendré que rediseñar la matriz antigravedad para que ninguno de los componentes pueda ser apropiado". Spock miró a Kirk que estaba sonriendo sin arrepentirse.

"Pensé que a los vulcanos les amaban los tecnicismos", respondió Kirk. Spock no respondió. Amor era una palabra fuerte, pero había hecho un punto a su manera humana.

"Ve y lleva al niño a casa, Comandante", dijo Pike. "Es su hora de acostarse, estoy seguro".

Spock dudó, inseguro de cómo corregir mejor las suposiciones del capitán cortésmente. Los niños vulcanianos no tenían "hora de acostarse" ni necesitaban supervisión para regresar a casa de manera segura. “Me necesitan aquí, Capitán. El rediseño de la simulación y el análisis de las actuaciones del otro cadete serían…”

"El cadete Kirk puede escoltarme", dijo Senik de repente. Spock miró al Humano en cuestión, quien estaba claramente sorprendido.

"No estoy seguro..."

"Hazlo, Kirk", dijo Pike. "Me temo que Spock me mantendrá aquí una hora más. Asegúrate de que el niño llegue a casa a salvo ".

"Si no es inconveniente para usted, cadete", agregó Spock. "Estaría muy agradecido".

Kirk se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Senik. "Vamos, ya tuve suficiente emoción por un día". El joven vulcano saltó de su silla y ocupó su lugar junto a Kirk. Spock los observó marcharse mientras salían por la puerta.

"Elección inusual para una niñera", comentó Pike, y Spock no se molestó en corregirlo. "¿Cómo se cruzó finalmente Jim Kirk en tu camino?".

"No lo sé."

**\-----**

Cincuenta y siete minutos después, Spock salió del transporte y se dirigió al camino que conducía a su casa. Era una modesta casa de campo en un vecindario tranquilo en la esquina del campus de la Academia en Sausalito. A través de la ventana pudo ver que aún había una luz encendida en el área común, lo que indicaba que Senik todavía estaba despierto.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no le sorprendió ver que Senik estaba sentado en un sillón de estilo terrano leyendo. Se sorprendió al ver que el cadete Kirk estaba tumbado en el sofá, profundamente dormido.

"El cadete Kirk no participa regularmente en las seis horas de sueño necesarias, y es poco probable que alcance el fenómeno biológico humano del ciclo REM para un descanso óptimo", comentó Senik en silencio en lugar de un saludo.

"No puede dormir aquí", dijo Spock, igualando el tono suave de Senik, que sería indetectable para los oídos humanos.

"¿Por qué no?" Respondió Senik. “Despertarlo ahora resultaría en una disminución del 17 por ciento en la eficiencia del sueño. Su primera cita es nuestra clase de historia compartida. Me aseguraré de que se satisfagan sus necesidades higiénicas y nutricionales antes de la clase ".

Spock consideró la lógica de esto, así como su deuda con el hombre por acompañar a Senik a casa. "No apreciará que lo observes mientras duerme", dijo Spock. Senik asintió, deduciendo la aceptación de Spock, y se levantó para llevar su lectura a otra habitación. Spock le hizo un gesto a Senik para que se detuviera.

"Deseo saber ... ¿estás insatisfecho aquí en la Tierra?" Spock preguntó, inseguro de cómo su primo completamente vulcano vería la pregunta emocional.

Senik sacudió la cabeza. "Mis necesidades se satisfacen adecuadamente, tomasu". Spock sintió alivio por eso, y Senik continuó. “Tomasu, ¿estás insatisfecho con tu vida en la Tierra? ¿Volverías a Vulcano para una vida más plena?”.

"Mis necesidades también se satisfacen adecuadamente aquí".

"No tienes familia aquí", señaló Senik. "¿Volverás a Vulcano y encontrarás un compañero de enlace?".

Spock sacudió la cabeza. "Eres joven y no entiendes esas cosas", dijo Spock.

"Soy telik", le recordó Senik, como si ese simple hecho impartiera una gran cantidad de conocimiento. "Tú eres fam’telsu, no ligado y vulnerable".

Vulnerable era casi tan contundente como lo sería cualquier Vulcano sobre las repercusiones del estado único de Spock. Incluso su propia madre no comentaba sobre el tema, que era como Spock lo preferiría. No deseaba discutir el tema delicado con su primo joven. "No te importa", dijo con firmeza.

"Es de gran importancia para mí", dijo Senik, con los ojos muy abiertos. Spock se suavizó ante eso y pasó una mano suave por el cabello de Senik, un gesto aceptable de afecto por un niño vulcano. "El hogar que me has proporcionado, en lugar de mi madre, es de gran importancia", continuó el niño, siempre lógico.

“¿Y para qué necesidad o propósito sirve el cadete Kirk? Pregunto porque infiero que has pasado gran parte de tu tiempo libre observándolo o interactuando con él ", preguntó Spock, mirando a Kirk, a pocos metros de donde estaban parados. "Si deseas observar el comportamiento humano, una diversidad de temas te permitiría obtener un conocimiento más completo".

Senik asintió pensativamente. “He observado a muchos. Como habrás notado, el cadete Kirk es, según todos los estándares que puedo medir, un sujeto superior ”.

Con ese pronunciamiento sorprendente, Senik trotó hacia sus dormitorios para reanudar la lectura, dejando a Spock solo con el humano inconsciente.

Se paró en el área común, considerando lo que Senik había dicho. Por supuesto, Spock sabía exactamente quién era el cadete James T. Kirk antes de encontrarlo en la mesa del restaurante. Spock, y todos los demás graduados de la Academia, habían estudiado el USS Kelvin, conocían la historia de George Kirk y su heroísmo, salvando a su tripulación y a su hijo recién nacido. Incluso Spock, que evitaba los chismes, sabía que el joven Kirk se había inscrito en la Academia poco antes de que Spock se graduara. Como instructor, sabía que Kirk era superior en sus estudios, había escuchado a sus colegas alabar su intelecto. También había escuchado apreciar sus otros atributos, más físicos. Spock sabía exactamente quién era el cadete James T. Kirk.

Ser enfrentado al hombre en persona era otro asunto. Tenerlo durmiendo en su sofá, roncando suavemente, una taza de té intacta enfriándose en la mesa de café, también era incongruente con la imagen mental que Spock había desarrollado.

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Spock se diera cuenta de que había cometido el mismo error que advirtió a Senik, por lo que se dio la vuelta para no mirar a James Kirk mientras dormía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que producen los videos de YouTube de cómo hacer cosas básicas en la Estación Espacial Internacional, el avance de la película "Gravity" (¡absolutamente aterrador!), Y a mis lectores por complacer mi deseo de hacer mi versión de Kobayashi Maru donde Jim tiene que recurrir a Spock, exigiendo al vulcano "me abrace". Sí, más de 3000 palabras solo por eso.  
> tomasu: miembro de la familia  
> telik: unido  
> fam'telsu: sin vínculo  
> Gracias queridos lectores, adoro leer sus comentarios, realmente me mantienen motivado y proporciona ese chocolate mental que anhelo. ¡Coqueto K / S por delante para todos ustedes!  
> :::: ::::  
> A partir de aquí el estudio de Senik se vuelve más… interesante.  
> Tengo una nueva traducción en mi perfil, un pequeño oneshot que a mi en lo particular me divierte bastante.  
> Curiosidades lingüísticas:  
> clusterfuck: Compuesta por cluster (trozo, aunque tiene varias traducciones) y fuck (mierda); trozo de mierda. Puse desmadre porque siento que está más cercano al significado en este caso, pero pues no sé.  
> Tandem: Se traduce tándem. Se usa para nombrar la unión o el trabajo conjunto de dos componentes que resultan complementarios. Puede haberlo cambiado por “se movieron sincronizadamente”, pero no conocía esta palabra, es poco común, así que pensé que era más útil dejarla y que ustedes también la conocieran ahora.


	4. Prueba de Hipótesis

"Cadete Kirk, hijo las 0600 horas", dijo una voz, arrastrando bruscamente a Jim fuera del sueño. Abrió los ojos en una habitación medio iluminada y desconocida. Estaba acostado en un sofá, con una manta ligera envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo que lo hacía sentir aún más cálido en la habitación caliente. Comenzó a patear la manta, consciente de que todavía estaba en su ropa, excepto por sus zapatos.

"¿Ha obtenido una cantidad suficiente de descanso?" Senik continuó. Jim miró hacia abajo para ver al niño, vestido con su túnica habitual, de pie cerca de los pies de Jim. Jim se apoyó sobre los codos para mirar alrededor de la habitación. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior todavía jugaban en su cabeza. Jim todavía estaba tratando de ordenarlos en los lugares específicos. Después de la simulación, había acompañado a Senik a su casa, el niño lo había convencido de probar una taza de té vulcano y había quedado dormido. Soñó con la simulación, con Spock exigiendo que Jim lo dejara morir, siendo empujado físicamente hacia la salida, sin poder agarrar al Vulcano en un intento desesperado de cambiar su destino.

Fue especialmente desagradable cuando después vio al verdadero Spock parado en la cocina, vestido informalmente con una túnica verde. Estaba llenando algo en el fregadero de la cocina, ignorando a Jim en el sofá. "Sí", dijo, la voz todavía atontada. "Lamento haberme dormido en tu sofá".

Senik parpadeó con admiración. “Como no causó daños a los muebles, las disculpas son innecesarias. Mi primo estuvo de acuerdo en que era ineficiente e ilógico despertarlo ”.

Jim volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba parado Spock, su atención aún fija en el fregadero. ¿Estaba evitando mirar a Jim, o siempre era tan intenso? ¿O ambos?

"Bueno, gracias entonces", dijo, principalmente un Spock. Senik asintió y Spock no respondió. Jim esperó un momento antes de agregar, "Mejor me voy, o llegaré tarde a clase". Arrojó la manta a un lado y comenzó a levantarse. Capture la fugaz mirada de Spock hacia él, pero el vulcano le dio la espalda y llevó lo que perdió una extraña tetera a una mesa.

"Debe usar las instalaciones aquí para prepararse para el día", dijo Senik, mirando a Jim ya su primo. "También se le proporcionará comida para romper el ayuno". Antes de que Jim pudiera objetar, Senik siguió adelante. "Si no lo hace, él puede tener un 82.4 por ciento de probabilidades de llegar tarde a clase, lo que perturba la educación tanto de usted como de nuestros compañeros".

Jim evaluó al niño con escepticismo. "¿Cómo sabes eso? No puedes calcular las probabilidades".

"Sus estadísticas son sólidas", dijo Spock desde el otro lado de la habitación, colocando la tetera en lo que aparentemente un quemador Bunsen adornado en la mesa del comedor. Jim miró al Comandante y se encogió de hombros.

“Bueno, gracias por su hospitalidad. De nuevo ". Spock asintió en reconocimiento, su atención ahora absorta en el elegante quemador Bunsen.

Senik se marchó, guiando a Jim por un pequeño pasillo hasta un baño que tenía una pila de siete toallas y un cepillo de dientes.

"Conseguiré las prendas afectadas", le aseguró Senik. Jim sonrió vagamente y se preparó mentalmente para entrar en una clase con túnicas vulcanas.

Tan pronto como Senik se fue, entró a la ducha, sorprendido al descubrir que era sónica, como en una nave espacial, y no la ducha de agua humana estándar. Jim supuso que esto, al igual que la temperatura interior cálida, era una simple diferencia cultural. La usó rápidamente, se cepilló los dientes con una pasta de sabor extraño (¿con sabor a arena ya nuez?). Y estaba tratando de domar su cabello cuando Senik golpeó suavemente la puerta. Tomó dos de las muchas toallas para atarlas alrededor de su cintura y hombros, adivinando qué se esperaba que se cubriera con una toalla.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Spock parado afuera con una percha de ropa. Sus ojos se encontraron y Jim encontró una deliciosa energía zumbar debajo de su piel. Sí, eso, pensó Jim. Lo específicamente en el restaurante, y más fuerte en el laboratorio de simulación, como si fuera un campo magnético lo empujara hacia el otro hombre.

"Senik desea saber si tiene alguna alergia o restricciones dietéticas".

Jim sonrió de lado. "¿Quieres decir que todavía no los ha deducido todos?"

"Él ha indicado que tiene varias", respondió Spock. Sus labios se apretaron y los ojos se suavizan, lo que dio una impresión casi imperceptible de una expresión divertida. "Se ha prohibido obtener sus registros médicos personales, por lo que estoy obteniendo esta información de una manera más convencional".

"Aprecio el esfuerzo", dijo Jim, sonriendo con pesar. "Bueno, soy alérgico a los mariscos, las fresas, la soja, todos los tubos de talos y el maní. Eso debería cubrir la mayor parte".

Spock asintió y se marchó medio paso, luego se volvió como recordando tardemente lo que tenía en la mano y tendió el uniforme de cadete torpemente a Jim.

"No encajará correctamente", dijo Spock antes de que Jim pudiera decir algo. "Pero debería ser aceptable". Jim aceptó la percha, con cuidado de no tocar las manos del otro hombre, y asintió agradecido. Spock se detuvo medio momento más y luego giró sobre sus talones hacia la cocina.

Jim cerró la puerta y sostuvo el viejo uniforme de Spock para sí mismo, reflexionando sobre el intercambio con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Quién sabía que los vulcanos eran tan adorables?

**\------**

De hecho, el uniforme no le quedaba bien. Un poco demasiado largo en todas las partes, pero todo se abotonaba correctamente. Cuando regresó a la sala, Spock estaba parado sobre la fábrica, inclinado sobre una sartén. Senik se puso a un lado, observando atentamente la técnica de Spock.

"¿Su ropa es adecuada?" Spock solicitó, luego precisó la vista para verificar que Jim pasaría la inspección. Jim requirió una oleada de calor, probablemente no asociado con el clima de la casa.

"Sí", respondió. "Gracias de nuevo". Spock asintió sin hacer comentarios. "¿Puedo ayudar con algo?"

“Todo se ha hecho con frecuencia, con la excepción de los huevos, como puede ver. "Los réplicas, sin saber que los humanos no los consumen en su forma cruda", informó Senik a Jim.

"No necesitabas hacer eso", dijo Jim.

Spock lo miró cortésmente desdeñoso, se encogió de hombros como vulcano y transfirió la mitad de los huevos al plato de Jim con movimientos precisos y prácticos. Luego transfirió el resto a su propio plato y los llevó a la mesa. Jim siguió a los dos vulcanos hasta la mesa y se sentó entre ellos. Le complació encontrar café y no té en su asiento, como era de esperar, preparado de la forma en que prefería. Tenía que admitir que en este caso, la diligencia de Senik hacia la ciencia había valido la pena para Jim.

Comenzaron el desayuno, Spock y Jim con platos de huevos revueltos y fruta, y Senik con un tazón de caldo claro. Después de un minuto de comer en silencio, Senik se volvió hacia Jim.

"¿Requiere la estimulación de una pequeña charla?", Requirió Senik.

Jim miró abiertamente al niño. "UH no. Pero gracias".

"Me esforzó por leer más sobre las normas sociales humanas y la pragmática", dijo Senik. "Los humanos desean asuntos relacionados con el clima, los eventos actuales y los planos diarios".

"Bueno, no soy una persona muy mañanera", dijo Jim torpemente. "El silencio está bien".

Senik asintió solemnemente, pero Jim tuvo la impresión de que no era la respuesta que el chico estaba buscando ... "¿a menos que quisieras practicar una pequeña charla terrana?".

Las cejas de Senik se alzaron sorprendidas, luego sacudió la cabeza. "Quizás en este caso, lo observaría". Miró a un Spock, con un tenedor lleno de huevos sobre su plato, sorprendido.

Jim sospechaba que Spock no estaba interesado en la idea, pero no conocía una manera de declinar educadamente sin que pareciera que Jim no estaba interesado. Porque Jim lo estaba. Interesado, eso. Interesado en aprender más sobre Spock.

Sorprendentemente, Spock logró primero. "¿Tiene un día ocupado hoy, cadete?"

Jim asintió, enseñando en su rostro una expresión cortés para el escrutinio de Senik. "Es viernes, así que tengo todas mis clases en la mañana, seguido de un largo turno en la biblioteca".

"¿Encuentra atractivo su trabajo en la biblioteca?", Dijo Spock. Jim se dio cuenta de que Senik estaba absolutamente quieto, adoptando la misma postura y expresión que en su clase matutina.

"Paga las cuentas", dijo Jim casualmente. “Puedo estudiar mientras trabajo, lo que me permitió acelerar mis cursos de la Academia. Me gradúo en unos meses ".

"Algunos no están su diligencia o eficiencia", opinó Spock.

"Bueno, estoy convencido de que mi destino está allá afuera en las estrellas. Esperar y pasar más tiempo aquí parece ... ilógico".

Spock incló la cabeza, consideraciones. "Su rendimiento en el laboratorio sugestión que está bien preparado para el servicio a bordo de una nave espacial".

Jim sonrió ante eso. "¿No crees que estaba tomando riesgos innecesarios?"

"Creo que puedo creer en estas declaraciones similares", dijo Spock, haciendo reír a Jim.

"No lo niego. ¿Y tú, qué enseñas?".

"Fonología avanzada". Jim tenía curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo un instructor de lingüística en el laboratorio de simulación de gravedad cero anoche, pero Spock tuvo éxito. "Tomar mi comisión como primer oficial a bordo del Enterprise cuando termine el semestre".

Jim se animó ante eso, muy impresionado. La Enterprise. Al crecer a su sombra en Riverside, era todo lo que podía ver cuando imaginaba su futuro. "Esa es una nave fantástica", dijo Jim, no sin un poco de envidia. Antes de que pueda preguntar más, Senik lo interrumpió.

"Cadete Kirk, debemos partir en los próximos dos minutos, si queremos ser puntuales", dijo Senik, levantándose para llevar su tazón al reciclador. Jim tomó su taza y plato, hizo lo mismo y luego se volvió hacia Spock que todavía estaba terminando sus huevos.

"Gracias por la amable hospitalidad de su casa", dijo Jim con acento vulcano.

Levantó la vista de su comida, su mirada inquebrantable. " _Veling_ ", respondió Spock. "De nada."

Jim sonrió y siguió a Senik por la puerta y por el camino hacia el transporte público al campus. Al entrar en el salón, Jim se movió a un par de asientos desde su lugar habitual e hizo un gesto para que el niño se sentara, aún dándole una burbuja de espacio personal.

"Para que pueda observarte observándome a mí", quizás Jim. Senik no hizo comentarios u objeciones.

Además de leer para su próxima clase, su mente vagó hacia el Teniente Comandante Spock. Había algo de química allí, pero Jim no estaba seguro de si estaba leyendo mal al Vulcano. De todos modos, ya estaba planeando en silencio cómo podríamos encontrarnos con Spock nuevamente. Tenía que devolver el uniforme, después de todo.

**\-----**

Jim obtuvo mierda de su compañero de cuarto tan pronto como entró por la puerta esa noche.

"Tu perro astuto", dijo Bones, golpeándolo en el brazo. "Ni siquiera te vi salir del bar, ¿con quién te fuiste?".

"El molesto niño vulcano", respondió Jim, sonriendo con satisfacción ante la mirada del médico. "Solo me aseguré de que el niño llegara a una casa a salvo, pero yo dormí en su sofá en algún punto", Jim, no queriendo entrar en toda la historia de quedarse dormido en el sofá del niño, ahora usando el viejo uniforme del profesor Vulcano que huele a él y le gusta. Bones entrecerró los ojos, pero no hizo más preguntas.

"Entonces, ¿Christine?" supuestamente, contento cuando los ojos del médico se pusieron un poco nublados y distraídos.

"Sí, ella es genial", dijo Bones. "Tiene el tercer turno esta noche en el hospital, así que le llevaré el desayuno mañana".

Jim agitó sus pestañas, haciendo ojos lindos, y puso su mejor puchero. "Oh, Leonard, ¿por qué nunca me haces el desayuno?".

"El desayuno es para gente que realmente te gusta, idiota", se quejó Bones a la defensiva.

Jim pensó de nuevo en un plato de huevos revueltos con una expresión suave, para la molestia interminable del médico.

**\-----**

Llegó el lunes y Jim se encontró en su lugar habitual en el comedor con Bones.

"No te des la vuelta", murmuró Bones, discretamente cubriéndose la boca con una servilleta. "Vulcano a cuarto de estribor".

Jim sospechó. Senik realmente no sabía cuándo dar una pista.

"Todavía te está mirando", Bones.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, listo para regañar a Senik por su comportamiento. Se quedó en blanco cuando se encontró con la intensa mirada de Spock. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando el vulcano hizo un gesto hacia el asiento vacío en su mesa, aparentemente esperando que Jim se uniera a él. Spock buscó a Jim. Por qué, no estaba seguro, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Jim volvió a mirar a su compañero de cuarto, que perdió una mirada incrédula. "Haces los amigos más extraños".

Jim se encogió de hombros y se enfrentaron a Spock. "Creo que es mi personalidad encantadora". Bones puso los ojos en blanco y se sentirá para irse a su turno en el centro médico.

Jim se acercó a la mesa de Spock, la energía zumbaba debajo de su piel. "Cadete Kirk", dijo Spock en saludo.

"Comandante Spock", respondió Jim con la misma formalidad, dejó la bandeja y se envió frente a él.

"Es agradable verle", dijo Spock.

"No tengo que intentar hablar en voz baja ahora, no estamos siendo observados", le aseguró Jim, con una pequeña sonrisa que, estaba seguro, Spock regresó con los ojos.

"No quise decirlo como una cortesía humana", respondió Spock con sinceridad. Jim sonrió más, sostuvo la cálida mirada de Spock. Sabía que necesitaba verso ridículo, estaba seguro de que Bones estaba haciendo ruidos de náuseas en el comedor, pero realmente no le importaba.

"Bueno, también es bueno verle", Jim finalmente logró. "Tengo su uniforme listo, no estaba seguro de cómo querías que te lo devolviera".

Eso era una mentira. Jim tuvo el uniforme durante dos días completos, limpio, prensado y colgado en su armario. Todavía estaba planeando la mejor manera de devolver la prenda a Spock mientras se aseguraba de que el intercambio se extendiera a algo más que una simple entrega.

"Estaré en el edificio Cochrane mañana, 1800 horas", sugirió Spock.

"Puedo llevarlo allí", dijo, un poco decepcionado. Ahí fue su excusa para visitar a Spock en su casa nuevamente.

"Asistir a una conferencia sobre la aplicación de ciencias de la computación para la teoría transwarp", agregó Spock.

"Dr. Dwega, ¿verdad?" Jim asumió. Spock asintió y Jim se animó. "Está trabajando en algunas ideas muy interesantes que realmente podrían revolucionar la ingeniería de la Flota Estelar".

Spock asintió de acuerdo. “En una nave tan grande como la Enterprise, sus teorías podrían mejorar dramáticamente la eficiencia del sistema. Pensé que querría asistir como mi invitado, dado su interés en la Enterprise ”.

Jim se preocupa halagado de que Spock recuerda su interés en esa nave en particular. "Eso es genial genial. Gracias, señor".

Spock dudó, luego continuó. "Hay un restaurante al otro lado de la sala de conferencias, si quieres unirte a mí para cenar después".

Jim procesó las palabras por un momento. La última vez que un vulcano le invitó a cenar, lo había entendido mal. "¿Caracterizaría esta cena como platónica?"

Spock sacudió la cabeza con cuidado, buscando la cara de Jim. "Si mis avances románticos no son bienvenidos, me disculpo y desistiré de inmediato".

Jim tenía ganas de decirle a Spock que podría avanzar sobre él justo aquí en la mesa del comedor y Jim no le importa, pero no creía que las sensibilidades vulcanas de Spock apreciaban la insinuación.

“No, quiero decir que sí. Sí, la cena suena bien ”, dijo Jim, tratando de calmar su entusiasmo. "Todo suena genial".

Los labios de Spock se apretaron nuevamente, y Jim ahora estaba seguro de que era una sonrisa.

Sin que lo supieran, un niño vulcano con binoculares digitales esperaba detrás de una estación de reciclaje, observando todo el intercambio con gusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> (Creo que existe una correlación muy fuerte entre el amor verdadero y la comida del desayuno).  
> Entonces, Spock haciendo el primer movimiento. ¿Pensamientos?  
> Gracias por sus comentarios, es lo que me mantuvo despierta esta noche al terminar esto. Todos los errores son míos, agravando mi falta de sueño. Ustedes son geniales y valen la pena.  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas de la traductora:  
> (Creo que no existe otra cosa que grite más amor que preparar el desayuno a alguien, o la comida en general)  
> ¿Quién esperaba que esta vez fuera Spock el que observara a Jim? Sinceramente cuando lo leí la primera vez no se me ocurrió.


	5. Análisis de Datos

**Fecha Estelar 2257.216**

**1232 horas: se observó que el Sujeto Kirk conversaba con el Sujeto Spock en el comedor de la Academia de la Flota Estelar durante 7.56 minutos.**

**El Sujeto Kirk demostró un comportamiento consistente con las características humanas de excitación elevada. Pupilas dilatadas, parpadeo infrecuente y agarre y reposicionamiento intermitente de artículos en la bandeja de almuerzo del sujeto que no tenían ningún propósito funcional. Comportamiento clasificado como "inquieto", posiblemente indicando interés de naturaleza romántica.**

**El Sujeto Spock no podía verse en un ángulo que proporcionará las observaciones necesarias para obtener suficientes datos significativos que dieran respaldo a la hipótesis. Se desconoce si el Sujeto Spock demuestra comportamientos vulcanos o humanos para atraer a un compañero.**

**Datos de audio limitados. La lectura de labios y otras señales comunicativas indican un intercambio verbal relacionado con una reunión futura.**

**\-----**

**Fecha Estelar 2257.217**

**0600 horas: el Sujeto Spock muestra un comportamiento consistente con observaciones anteriores. No se observa desviación ni atipicidad.**

**0847 horas: El Sujeto Kirk continúa insistiendo en un nuevo arreglo de asientos. Se considera que, con todos los datos observados, posiblemente están comprometidos.**

**1112 horas: el Sujeto Kirk se encontró con el Sujeto Spock ocupado en el pasillo del Edificio de Ciencias. El Sujeto Kirk hizo contacto visual con el sujeto Spock y asintió una vez. Spock correspondió el movimiento, reanudando su conversación con el Capitán Pike. Al finalizar la conversación con el Capitán Pike, el Sujeto Spock se volvió para mirar al Sujeto Kirk en retirada durante 2.58 segundos. Razón desconocida.**

**1730 horas: El Sujeto Spock confirmó el inicio del cortejo humano.**

Senik estaba parado afuera de la oficina de Spock en el Edificio de Ciencias hasta que su primo le hizo señas para que entrara.

"Te informé ayer que no me reuniría contigo para la cena", dijo Spock, con la atención centrada en el proceso de ordenar su escritorio para la noche.

"No lo he olvidado", respondió Senik, como si olvidar hubiera sido una posibilidad. "Estoy preguntando si tu ausencia esta noche está relacionada con el cadete Kirk".

Spock se volvió completamente para dirigirse a él. "Sí. Le pedí que me acompañara a una conferencia y a cena esta noche, como parte de un ritual de cortejo humano.

Senik asintió y se sintió obligado a sacar un PADD y tomar notas. Esta revelación apoyaba su hipótesis de trabajo. Se obtendrían nuevos datos de este nuevo desarrollo.

"¿Estás experimentando ansiedad relacionada con este evento?", preguntó, curioso si Spock sentía la emoción humana común en esta situación. Su lectura se refería a la emoción como "nerviosismo".

"La ansiedad es ilógica". Esto no fue un "no", señaló Senik, pero no verbalizo esta deducción.

"Ofrezco mis servicios como su acompañante", dijo Senik.

"No estoy familiarizado con el término".

"Una fuente confiable me ha informado que la presencia de otro puede ayudar a lograr el nivel de comodidad emocional necesaria para que la interacción social romántica tenga éxito".

Spock guardó silencio por un momento, sus ojos escrutando a Senik. "Innecesario", respondió en breve. “Tu apoyo es apreciado. Sin embargo, debo insistir en que no interfieras ni observes al cadete Kirk ni a mí esta noche”. Senik abrió la boca para protestar lógicamente, pero Spock continuó. "Este es un asunto privado y personal, no bajo el alcance de sus observaciones humanoides".

Senik se opuso en silencio a esa declaración, pero la respuesta más lógica fue simplemente asentir de acuerdo. Su búsqueda de la ciencia nunca sería disuadida tan fácilmente.

**\-----**

**2023 horas: he reclutado a una empleada del restaurante para que me ayude. Ella ha requerido un intercambio extraño por los servicios, pero como no es peligroso ni gravoso, acepté.**

Senik se encontraba a las afueras de las instalaciones de cocina de un bistro francés, jugando al kal-toh con una camarera llamada Louisa. Durante el día, ella era una joven cadete que tenía afición por el juego de mesa Vulcano y esta noche estaba dispuesta a permitir que un niño Vulcano esperara en la estación de preparación con la condición de jugar un partido y mantenerse en silencio. La situación no podría haber sido más fortuita. Senik había calculado que este era uno de los cuatro restaurantes que cumplían con los criterios de servir platos vegetarianos, no usaban aceite de maní y estaban a poca distancia del edificio Cochrane. Este era el único que tenía una camarera que estaba dispuesta a transmitir información a Senik.

"Hay una linda pareja en mi sección, en la cabina de la esquina. Un vulcano y un humano, tal como dijiste”, le informó Louisa a Senik, dejando su orden. "Pidieron el pan de espinacas y dos tés de hierbas".

Senik asintió en agradecimiento, tomando notas en su PADD. "Cuando les sirvas sus bebidas, toma nota de las fosas nasales del vulcano".

"¿Sus fosas nasales?", preguntó ella, con las cejas fruncidas por la confusión.

"Sí", respondió Senik, moviendo otra pieza en el tablero de kal-toh. “Revelará información importante para respaldar mi hipótesis. Además, cualquier intercambio verbal que puedas escuchar también me ayudaría en mi misión”.

"Correcto, tu misión", dijo dudosa, comenzando a preparar el té. Senik se abstuvo de repetir sus objetivos, seguro de que ella estaba al tanto, y la repetición no ayudaría. Cualquier dato, incluso de segunda mano de la camarera-cadete sin tutor, era mejor que nada. Louisa miró el tablero y movió una pieza. Senik rápidamente hizo su siguiente movimiento y Louisa respondió, agarró las dos tazas altas y salió de la estación.

Dos minutos después, entró en la cocina y salió con el aperitivo de Spock y el cadete Kirk. Esperó un momento, estudiando el tablero de kal-toh.

"Sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas", dijo, estirando la mano para mover otra pieza. "¿Eso significa algo?".

"Sí", dijo Senik, haciendo otra nota en su PADD, y no dio más detalles.

Louisa regresó para llevar su pedido de crepes de champiñones con tomate y quiche de espárragos.

"El hombre humano está tratando de contar chistes", informó, rodando los ojos. Evidentemente, incluso la mayoría de los humanos sabía que no debía intentar practicar el humor verbal con los vulcanos.

Senik tomó algunas notas, pero no hizo comentarios. Esto no era un buen augurio.

Diecisiete movimientos más tarde, la camarera se fue con un solo postre, seguramente para el cadete Kirk.

"¿Los vulcanos comen azúcar refinada?", preguntó ella cuando regresó.

"No es algo que se come regularmente en una dieta tradicional vulcana", reconoció Senik.

"Es lo que pensaba. Bueno, a tu Vulcano no parece importarle compartir el pastel de chocolate ".

"¿Pastel de chocolate?", repitió Senik, muy ilógico. "Él no comería pastel de chocolate". Ingerir un alimento de este tipo daría como resultado un deterioro del sistema nervioso, incluidas funciones cognitivas complejas.

"Bueno, prácticamente lo está comiendo de la mano de su cita", murmuró Louisa, mirando por la pequeña ventana de la puerta que daba al comedor. Senik se puso de puntillas para observar por sí mismo.

Como Louisa había dicho, Spock y el cadete Kirk estaban sentados en la esquina del restaurante, Kirk tendiendole un tenedor lleno de pastel a Spock. Los ojos de Senik se abrieron cuando Spock puso su mano en el tenedor, tocando los de Kirk y guiandolo hacia su boca. Senik podía sentir que el calor de su sangre inundaba sus mejillas con tonos verdes. Tal acto privado no debía ser observado por otros, y mucho menos en un lugar público.

Impactantes y escandalosas fueron las palabras que le vinieron a la mente, palabras que su gente usaría para describir la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, el científico en él también notó los datos empíricos. Spock se tocaba la cara y se pasaba un dedo por la mejilla como si estuviera pensativo. Sus ojos eran inseparables de los de Kirk, su otra mano rozó la del humano una vez más antes de regresar a su bebida.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de evidencia que respalda la adhesión al estilo de vida tradicional vulcano, Spock también era bastante humano en sus modales. Senik postuló que Spock no estaba al tanto de esto.

"Hola, chico", ladró Louisa desde el tablero de kal-toh. "Haz un movimiento, no tengo toda la noche".

Senik regresó penosamente a la mesa, movió otra pieza de kal-toh y agregó sus datos más nuevos al PADD.

**\-----**

**2257.219**

**1600: El Sujeto Observado Spock ingresa a la sala de estar de la casa con una túnica marrón, como es costumbre los jueves por la noche. El sujeto pasó dos minutos preparándose para unirse al sujeto Kirk en el campus, luego regresó a sus habitaciones personales. Después de un período de siete minutos, el sujeto resurgió con una túnica azul.**

**Se desconoce qué antecedente ocurrió para instigar este cambio. Las posibles teorías incluyen daltonismo intermitente o erupción cutánea. Se sabe que la fauna terrestre usa el color para atraer parejas. Desconocido si el sujeto es consciente de esta similitud. Continúan las observaciones.**

**2257.220**

**0750 horas: el Sujeto Kirk se ha acercado a mí para obtener orientación sobre el cortejo, presumiblemente en sus esfuerzos por cortejar al Sujeto Spock. Me enfrento al grave dilema ético creado por mis dos posiciones, ya que tanto el tomasu de Spock como el científico son incompatibles.**

"Senik, estás casado", dijo el cadete Kirk de repente antes de que comenzara la clase.

Senik miró al cadete. "Está declarando un hecho del que ambos somos conscientes".

"Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿dónde está ella, tu esposa?".

"No me" importa "que pregunte. Mi esposa está en Vulcano y reside en la casa de sus padres”, dijo simplemente.

"¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué hicieron juntos antes de casarse?”

Senik pensó cuando conoció a la chica que se convirtió en su vínculo. “Tenemos una unión Vulcana tradicional. Nos encontramos en koon-ut, el lugar designado. ¿A qué actividades de vinculación previa se refiere?”.

"Ya sabes, citas", preguntó Kirk. “Hablar, conocer a la otra persona. Todo antes de la unión”.

“Los vulcanos no participan en actividades de vinculación previa. Como seres telepáticos, somos capaces de determinar parejas de vínculo apropiadas y lógicas a una edad temprana ".

"¿Entonces tuviste un matrimonio arreglado?" Senik asintió con la cabeza. Kirk pareció contemplar esto por un momento. "Entonces Spock ..." su voz se apagó, su oración incompleta. Senik lo miró sin comprender, sin saber por qué el cadete no había terminado su mensaje.

Jim se recuperó y expresó el resto de sus pensamientos. “¿Entonces Spock ha salido "No conozco ningún intento previo de cortejo en ninguna cultura", verificó Senik. Suponiendo que, como dice el refrán humano, quid pro quo(1), planteó su propia pregunta. "¿Está cumpliendo con las expectativas terranas de su acuerdo social?".

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron alarmados. "¿Ya sabes?".

"¿Saber de qué, cadete Kirk?".

"Spock y yo, y nuestras ... citas".

“Sí, he observado un comportamiento que indicaría este cambio en su relación social, y he recibido confirmación verbal de mi primo. ¿Cómo calificaría su comportamiento en los estándares entendidos de cortejo humano? Le pido, en aras de la investigación científica, que sea preciso y descriptivo”.

Kirk parecía temporalmente incapaz de hablar, haciendo un ruido rasposo inusual. Cuando volvió su semblante típico, estaba sonriendo por razones desconocidas. "Es un caballero perfecto. Muy ... reservado, "suministró Kirk.

Senik asintió con aprobación. "Una señal de respeto y cortesía para los vulcanos", agregó. A diferencia de sí mismo, el cadete Kirk estaba seguro de no tener tiempo para participar en un estudio a profundidad de las costumbres sociales vulcanas. Quizás Senik podría evaluarlo sobre lo básico.

"Oh", dijo Kirk. "Pense que era yo. Tal vez no le gustó mi colonia".

"¿Colonia?", preguntó Senik, no familiarizado con la palabra estándar.

"Los humanos lo usan a veces para oler bien para los demás", explicó el cadete Kirk. Senik hizo la conexión entre el concepto y los olores artificiales que usaban algunos seres.

"Los vulcanos poseen un agudo sentido del olfato", explicó Senik. "Los productos químicos que usan los humanoides aquí son ofensivos para nuestro procesamiento sensorial".

"Tiene sentido." Kirk miró alrededor de la sala que se llenaba rápidamente. “¿Cómo lo soportas aquí, entonces? ¿Con tanta gente y tanto por procesar?”.

"Los vulcanos poseen facultades mentales muy superiores, y estamos entrenados a una edad temprana para resistir un aporte sensorial tan abrumador".

Kirk asintió y volvió a leer su PADD. Murmuró por lo bajo, seguramente sin tener en cuenta el sentido auditivo muy superior de Senik para captar lo que dijo.

"Ahora solo necesito abrumar a un Vulcano con mi propio aporte sensorial".

**\-----**

**Fecha Estelar 2257.220**

**1912: Mi dilema ético continúa.**

Era sábado, según el calendario Terrano Estándar. Spock debía acompañar al cadete Kirk al holoplex para ver un video drama clásico humano remasterizado. Senik contempló escribir un mensaje a su madre para solicitarle permanecer en la Tierra por otro semestre. Tenía interés en la Xenobiología, y los cursos en la Academia son, sin duda, muy superiores a los que se pueden encontrar en Vulcano. Se dio cuenta de cuán vasto y variado es el conocimiento acumulado por la Flota Estelar, obtenido a través de la cooperación entre especies. Senik contempló un posible futuro en el que podría dedicarse a la ciencia con la Flota Estelar, como Spock. Él compartió este pensamiento con este primo, antes de partir para su "cita".

"Infiero que tus observaciones de comportamiento humanoide te han inspirado a interesarte por la Flota Estelar y la Federación", dijo Spock.

Senik asintió levemente, casi tentativo. "¿Crees que Ko-mekh lo aprobará?", preguntó Senik. No había compartido su interés con su madre. Si bien nunca había mostrado ninguna desaprobación a la decisión de Spock, puede llegar a una conclusión diferente cuando estas variables incluyen a su propio hijo.

Spock consideró la pregunta. “No creo que tu madre condene tu búsqueda del conocimiento. Ella es científica, después de todo”.

"¿Lo apruebas?", preguntó Senik, un momento antes de que pudiera analizar adecuadamente la pregunta. Sí, estaba buscando la aprobación de Spock. Si bien no es lógico, era una variable beneficiosa en su vida.

"Senik, decidas lo que decidas, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti", dijo Spock solemnemente.

Senik se permitió disfrutar de la sorprendente calidez emocional generada por la declaración. En un ataque de inspiración creativa, sacó su PADD de lectura y lo extendió a Spock.

"He descargado muchos textos ficticios y no ficticios escritos por humanos sobre la Flota Estelar", dijo Senik. Spock tomó el dispositivo extendido. “Quizás aproveche esta información para comprender mejor al cadete Kirk. Hay toda una sección relacionada con el cortejo y el romance humano".

Spock escaneó la pantalla para encontrar la sección de títulos.

“Amores que superan la Primera Directiva(2) , El Capitán Vulcano y la Virgen Yeoman ", leyó Spock en voz alta, y luego bajó la mirada bruscamente. "No creo que estos textos culturales sean relevantes para mi relación con el cadete Kirk. Tampoco debería usarlos como plantilla para el comportamiento humano típico".

Senik asintió con la cabeza. "Desde entonces he inferido eso", admitió. "Sin embargo, todavía sirven como artefactos importantes de la cultura terrana". Spock asintió, apagó la pantalla y se fue para vestirse con ropa casual.

Senik observó a Spock salir de la habitación con el dispositivo de lectura, sin saber si había contaminado irrevocablemente los datos de su proyecto. El PADD de lectura sería devuelto dos semanas después.

**\-----**

**2257.222**

**1310 horas: los Sujetos Spock y Kirk entablaron una conversación fuera de la sala de oficiales. El comportamiento del sujeto Kirk caracterizado como animado...**

"¿Qué estás haciendo, H’gorth?" una voz profunda gruñó, el insulto andoriano pesado en el aire. Senik se dio la vuelta para encontrar al cadete de primer año que había tropezado con su bolso hace muchas semanas en su clase de historia. El hombre andoriano estaba inclinado sobre él amenazadoramente, con los dientes al descubierto de una manera depredadora.

"Estoy realizando observaciones científicas", dijo Senik, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho para enojar a este hombre una vez más. “No te involucra a ti”.

Con fuerza y reflejos que rivalizaban con los de Senik, el andoriano arrebató el PADD fuera de su alcance. "¿Qué es esto?" murmuró, escaneando los archivos.

"Devuelve mi propiedad", ordenó Senik.

El andoriano lo ignoró. “¿Sujeto Kirk? ¿Estás espiando a Jim Kirk?".

"No estoy espiando", explicó. "Estoy conduciendo..."

"Estás siendo un We'Kweleth, H’gorth", dijo el andoriano, dando un paso hacia Senik agitando la PADD de datos de manera amenazadora. En un error táctico defensivo, Senik encontró su espalda contra la pared. "Debería darle esto a seguridad de la Flota".

Senik sintió una oleada de desesperación y enojo, bastante impropio de un niño de su edad. Semanas de observaciones para ser confiscadas por personal de seguridad ignorante, era casi demasiado para soportar.

"Sería ilógico tomar en serio las amenazas de un hombre cuya sombra de padre camina sobre el campo de un vecino", dijo Senik con firmeza, completamente consciente de la base del insulto andoriano. Vergonzoso, pero necesario en su mente.

Desafortunadamente, Senik era un poco menos consciente de lo rápido y fuerte que un puño andoriano podía moverse hacia su cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lectores gentiles, Senik quería el POV en este capítulo, y no creemos que Spock y Jim obtengan un asiento elevado y dejen que Senik ordene el menú para niños en su primera cita (sí, sé que lo dejarían acompañarlo en sus citas ... es lógico.) Tenía que ser astuto.  
> Quiero escribir esa escena. Tengo algo en las manos. Y postre. Mmm  
> Gracias, como siempre, por sus amables respuestas y comentarios. ¡Haré que Senik les entregue un pastel de chocolate!  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas de la traductora:  
> Lo que más me gusta de este fic es el rigor metodológico y lo realista de la experiencia de Senik en su estudio de campo, después de todo es un novato.  
> Seré como Senik cuando deba hacer mi primera práctica de campo -estudio Sociología-, habría sido este semestre de no ser por la maldita cuarentena. En fin.  
> Ya conté dos errores metodológicos en Senik: uno no pedir permiso para comenzar las observaciones (eso es falta de protocolo científico), y el segundo (que él mismo noto), alterar el experimento, aunque no es tan grave.  
> Ya casi llegamos al final de esto. Por suerte, existen más partes que pienso traducir.  
> Curiosidades lingüísticas:  
> (1) turnabout was fairplay: giro es juego limpio. Proverbio (o dicho) que puede significar dos cosas: es justo devolverle las jugadas al enemigo o que pueden tomarse turnos durante un juego. Lo cambie por “quid pro quo”, porque significa, en este caso, lo mismo (más o menos): “algo por algo”.  
> A veces odio la gramática inglesa o la española, no sé cuál me dio problemas esta vez.  
> (2)Star-Crossed Prime Directive Love Connections: La traducción literal sería: “Cruces estelares de la Primera Directiva conexiones amorosas”, o algo así. Igual y me complique la existencia -o es mi dolor de cabeza-, pero lo mejor que se me ocurrió para adaptar el título fue: “Amores que superan la Primera Directiva”.


	6. Reporte de Resultados Parte I

Spock llegó siete minutos antes a la conferencia del Dr. Dwega. Estaba parado fuera, en un pasillo de espaldas a la pared, con una excelente vista de ambas puertas. Esperó fuera de la entrada de la sala de conferencias durante 1.43 minutos antes de que el cadete Kirk entrara por las puertas dobles principales, vestido elegantemente con una camisa de lino gris y pantalones. Spock observó en silencio mientras el otro escudriñaba a la pequeña multitud que se había reunido. Cuando los brillantes ojos azules encontraron a Spock, Kirk esbozó una sonrisa con los labios apretados y caminó directamente hacia él.

"Hola, Coman... Spock", dijo, casi tentativamente.

"Es placentero verte de nuevo, James", dijo Spock, su nombre sonando extraño en su lengua. El otro hombre sonrió ampliamente esta vez, aparentemente más tranquilo. Spock se sintió satisfecho al ver que ambos habían optado por no usar el uniforme de la Flota Estelar, seguros de que querían recordar lo menos posible su actual desequilibrio de poder.

"Es solo Jim", corrigió el hombre. "James siempre suena tan ... serio".

Spock consideró recordarle a Jim que este era un evento serio, y que no iniciaba una relación romántica a la ligera, pero decidió dejarlo de lado por ahora. "Jim", dijo, asintiendo. "¿Vamos a tomar nuestros asientos?".

Spock llevó a Jim a la sala de conferencias y se sintió satisfecho al ver que los asientos más óptimos para ver estaban disponibles. Jim miró la primera fila vacía y se sentó en el medio. Spock tomó asiento a su lado. No pudo evitar notar que había 27.84 centímetros entre sus rodillas y solo 9.3 entre sus respectivos codos. Podía sentir el calor irradiando del otro hombre, así como una fragancia terrana, jabón y menta, todo enmascarando un aroma natural más terroso.

Jim se inclinó hacia Spock, su boca innecesariamente cerca de la oreja de Spock. “Algunos de los profesores nos están mirando. Espero que no sea un problema para ti".

Spock miró a Jim, se encontró con sus ojos y pudo detectar la fascinante pigmentación del iris contra la falta de pigmento en el estroma.

"¿Lo es?" Jim preguntó de nuevo. Las luces comenzaron a atenuarse y Spock rompió el contacto visual.

"No", dijo Spock finalmente. "Tu opinión es la única relevante en este asunto".

Cuando una mujer menuda subió al escenario, el codo de Jim se había movido 3.25 centímetros más cerca.

**\-----**

Jim mantuvo el ritmo en el aire fresco de la noche, sus brazos balanceándose casualmente de un lado a otro, mientras caminaban hacia el pequeño bistro que Spock había seleccionado para su cena. Caminaba relajado, centrando su atención en Spock y no en su camino, dejando al vulcano como responsable de llevarlos a su destino de manera segura.

“Incluso en embarcaciones más pequeñas podría ser aplicable. Algunas de las naves más antiguas tienen tantos sistemas redundantes. Reduce eso más un desbocamiento, y de repente tienes…” Jim juntó la mano e hizo un gesto complicado. "Sería muy eficiente", aclaró Jim al acercarse a la puerta de  _ Frontiere de L’infini _ .

"De hecho", dijo Spock, manteniendo la puerta abierta para su cita humana. Jim le sonrió por el pequeño gesto, y Spock estaba silenciosamente agradecido de que su madre le hubiera enseñado algunas costumbres de su cultura. El anfitrión los condujo a un rincón tranquilo, y permitió que Jim tomara su asiento primero. Pidieron sus bebidas y Spock respondió preguntas irrelevantes sobre su infancia y familia. Llegó un aperitivo y la conversación se volvió hacia los cursos que Jim había tomado.

"... y luego tiene el descaro de presentar un postulado desactualizado sobre la teoría de la deformación que probablemente sea anterior a la capacidad de deformación de Vulcano, si eso te da una idea de que tan mal. Así que este otro tipo se inclina y dice con este acento escocés realmente espeso... No tengo idea de dónde vino este tipo... ‘ _ ¿Puedes ver que no somos Byrean ni Qielian en esta dimensión? _ ’”. Jim se rió a carcajadas con su propia historia. Spock asintió reconociendo el juego sutil de palabras, pero en última instancia, desconcertado por el humor de la anécdota, aunque eso no pareció molestar a su compañero humano. Jim finalmente se puso serio cuando la camarera vino a rellenar sus bebidas, y luego el resto de la cena continuó en una conversación cómoda.

Spock no era naturalmente para "charlas pequeñas", pero, al igual que Senik, (y estaba tratando de no pensar en su joven primo) era consciente de las necesidades de la mayoría de los humanos para llenar el momento con charlas constantes. Jim ocasionalmente hacía una pregunta o compartía una anécdota, pero también parecía igualmente contento de sentarse en silencio, una característica decididamente rara entre muchos humanos y Spock lo apreciaba.

"¿Cómo están tus crepes?", preguntó Jim a mitad de su segundo tiempo.

"Nutritivo y adecuadamente preparado", respondió Spock. "Y tu entrante, ¿es adecuado?".

"Sí, es delicioso", dijo, tragando un bocado. "¿Tienes una comida favorita o el sabor no es importante para los vulcanos?".

“Tenemos preferencias. Es lógico que el placer sensorial sea uno de los muchos factores medibles que determinarían la preferencia. Por ejemplo, prefiero los hongos terranos al hongo comestible nativo de Vulcano”, tomó otro bocado del crepe de champiñón y tomate.

“¿Qué pasa con las personas? ¿Tienes preferencias con las formas de vida sensibles?”.

Spock masticó, considerando la pregunta, dándose cuenta de que Jim tal vez estaba haciendo una pregunta de una naturaleza más relevante y personal.

"Prefiero la inteligencia y la integridad sobre cualquier composición genética", dijo Spock. También sospechaba que prefería el color amarillo del cabello de Jim, pero no sentía que fuera apropiado expresarlo en ese momento. Jim parecía que estaba a punto de responder cuando la camarera se apresuró a la mesa.

“¿Les gustaría un postre? La especialidad de la casa es nuestro pastel de chocolate sin harina".

"Tomaré café negro", dijo Spock.

"No puedo decir que no al pastel de chocolate", dijo Jim. Ella asintió y dejó su mesa. Jim de repente frunció el ceño cuando ella salió de la habitación. "Te ha estado mirando fijamente, como si estuviera evaluando tus expresiones faciales", murmuró.

"No me di cuenta".

"Es extraño, como esa mirada que tiene tu primo cuando estoy haciendo algo nuevo y tiene que documentarlo", dijo encogiéndose de hombros y el tema fue abandonado.

La camarera regresó y dejó el café y una gran porción de pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa. Jim se lamió los labios.

"Tiene frambuesas y crema batida", suspiró Jim, agarrando el tenedor e inmediatamente lo mordió y gimió. “Esto realmente es asombroso. ¿Quieres probar un poco?”.

Spock miró el bocado de pastel de chocolate ofrecido en el tenedor. Compartir utensilios era increíblemente íntimo y algo tabú en la cultura vulcana. Spock solo estaba medio consciente de sus acciones hasta que su mano se cerró sobre el tenedor, rozando la de Jim. Cerró la boca sobre el tenedor, detectando el cacao, la frescura de los huevos utilizados, el metal del tenedor y el sabor de algo que seguramente debe ser Jim. El conjunto fue emocionante.

"¿Crees que es bueno?", preguntó Jim, con la mano todavía en el tenedor. El más mínimo contacto entre el dedo anular de Spock y el índice de Jim le envió la silenciosa ola de ... interés de Jim.

Spock tragó saliva, inseguro de cómo clasificar la experiencia, pero asintió y soltó el tenedor.

"¿Otro bocado?", preguntó, una sonrisa floreciendo en su rostro.

"No debería hacerlo", dijo Spock. “El azúcar procesada tiene un impacto negativo en mi fisiología. Es igual al del alcohol etílico para la fisiología humana". Jim asintió, luego abrió mucho los ojos en comprensión.

"Entonces, cuando estaba ofreciendo mi refresco a Senik cuando nos conocimos en ese restaurante junto a la biblioteca, ¿podría haberlo emborrachado?", Spock asintió. "Ahora puedo ver porque creías que estaba involucrado en la delincuencia de menores".

Spock sacudió la cabeza. “Senik es demasiado inquisitivo para su propio bien. A medida que madure, encontrará el equilibrio entre su curiosidad y una buena prudencia”. Spock hizo una pausa, considerando. "Desde entonces ha cambiado considerablemente mi opinión sobre ti. Puede que tenga que agradecer a Senik por ello". Spock fue recompensado con una risita.

Jim terminó el resto de su pastel, soltando unos pocos gemidos apreciativos que probablemente eran completamente innecesarios, y la pareja se levantó para irse.

"Te acompañaré a tu dormitorio", dijo Spock, deslizando un chip de crédito sobre su mesa.

Jim simplemente sonrió y asintió. Durante su caminata, Spock calculó que Jim caminó entre 4 y 6 centímetros más cerca que cuando caminaron hacia el restaurante. Jim tarareó un poco en el agradable silencio mientras conducía a Spock por un camino familiar a uno de los dormitorios.

"Bueno, ya estamos", dijo Jim, deteniéndose en la puerta, balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies. "Pasé un buen rato esta noche".

“También he tenido una velada agradable en tu compañía. Te llamaré mañana, si deseas asistencia en tu proyecto de Exoquímica ", prometió Spock.

"Eso suena genial. Bueno…”, Jim se meció de nuevo, con una mirada de intención en su rostro. Spock ahora reconoció la expresión a la que Jim se refería en el restaurante, Jim lo estaba estudiando, tratando de encontrar ... algo. Jim debe haberlo encontrado, ya que dio un breve suspiro y sonrió. "Buenas noches, Spock".

"Buenas noches, Jim", murmuró Spock, y se quedó en la acera, observando al hombre entrar en su edificio. Desde su posición privilegiada en las sombras, pudo ver la amplia sonrisa de Jim al pasar por una ventana y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

**\-----**

**Varios días después…**

... sus sensuales curvas temblaban bajo sus hábiles y robustas manos.

"Capitán", su miembro endureció. Fue por la Yeoman, su atención al detalle era primordial para complacer al capitán lógico de su corazón y alma ilógicos. Su capitán vulcano sonrió cuando sus dedos se hundieron más, su pasión húmeda derramándose sobre la silla del capitán y...

Spock bajó abruptamente el PADD de Senik. No estaba seguro de a qué se oponía más, la pasión húmeda o el sonriente Vulcano. ¿Era esto lo que los humanos esperaban de los amantes vulcanos? ¿Era esto lo que Jim esperaba?

Pensó en eso todo el camino hasta el holoplex donde Jim estaba esperando, palomitas y bebidas listas. Jim insistió en que ayudarlo a estudiar Exoquímica no era una cita, y tampoco lo fueron sus frecuentes, pero breves comunicaciones durante la semana pasada. Afirmó que era un ritual tradicional de citas humanas, así que, por primera vez, Spock se encontró conducido por un pasillo oscuro a través de la multitud de espectadores de la holopelicula.

“Esta fue una obra maestra de la Tierra hace siglos. Ha sido remasterizada tantas veces que nadie está seguro de cómo era el original, y nunca lo he visto en 5D con el corte extendido del director", dijo Jim, mientras tomaban asiento en la sala a medio llenar. Le entregó a Spock no uno sino dos tragos. "No sabía lo que te gustaría, así que traje opciones".

Spock inspeccionó el chai sin azúcar y tomó un sorbo tentativo. "Gracias".

Jim sonrió y se recostó en su asiento, abriendo cajas de dulces. "Sé que dices que normalmente no te lo permites, pero es sábado y creo ques es posible que quieras probar algunos dulces humanos".

Spock se preguntó por qué la designación terrana de este día en particular en el calendario estándar influiría en su comportamiento, pero tomó una pieza ofrecida de una caja púrpura y la probó.

Spock debe haber dado una expresión facial desconocida, porque Jim tuvo que sofocar una sonrisa triste. "¿Supongo que no eres fanático de las pasas?". Spock sacudió la cabeza y se tragó la pasa ofensiva. Antes de que pudiera objetar, Jim le tendió un puñado de diferentes dulces cubiertos de chocolate. “Prueba estos entonces. Tengo un buen presentimiento al respecto”.

Spock tomó una, con las yemas de los dedos rozando la palma de Jim, una chispa de interés. Jim se sonrojó ligeramente a la tenue luz del holoteatro. Spock masticó tentativamente, más interesado en el cambio de pigmento de Jim. ¿Cómo se sintió Jim cuando sus manos se encontraron? ¿Sabía Jim lo que el gesto podría significar para un vulcano?

"El sabor a menta es bastante agradable", informó Spock. Jim sonrió triunfante y le entregó a Spock la caja.

Cuando terminó la película, los héroes triunfantes recompensados por la princesa, el dedo de Jim estaba trazando la parte superior de la mano de Spock, y Spock había comido una caja entera de dulces con sabor a menta.

"El villano sigue vivo", señaló Spock cuando se encendieron las luces y caminaron hacia la salida. "Y solo han logrado ganar una batalla menor contra un régimen militar bastante bien provisto".

"Hay una secuela", explicó Jim. “En realidad, nueve secuelas. Y tres precuelas, pero no hablaremos de ellas".

Spock asintió. "Me encantaría ver la siguiente".

Jim le dio a Spock una media sonrisa. "Expresaste una emoción".(1)

Spock hizo una pausa y pensó en sus palabras anteriores. "Sí. Me he comido toda la caja de estas  _ Junior Mints _ , y mi cognición y habilidades motoras finas están ligeramente deterioradas". En confirmación de esa declaración, Spock intentó colocar su contenedor de dulces vacío en el reciclador cerca de la puerta, y necesitó dos intentos para tener éxito.

Las cejas de Jim se arquearon. "Eres un peso ligero".

"No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir con eso".

"Significa que te llevaré a casa", dijo Jim. "¿Puedes caminar?".

Spock frunció el ceño y luego se sorprendió de haber hecho esa expresión. “Mis habilidades motoras gruesas están mayormente intactas. Puedo llegar a salvo, solo, a casa, Jim”.

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "No me sentiría bien. De todos modos, usted mismo dijo que su cognición está deteriorada, así que estoy tomando esta decisión en aras de la seguridad. Te llevaré a casa".

Como no podía discutir con la lógica de esa decisión, Spock siguió a Jim fuera del holoplex lleno de gente hasta el estacionamiento donde Jim se detuvo frente a una motocicleta.

Spock se resistió al artilugio de dos ruedas. "No veo cómo esta opción es más segura".

Jim sonrió y le entregó a Spock un casco. "Nunca he tenido un accidente. Prometo tener mucho cuidado”.

Spock frunció el ceño nuevamente. "Se debe tener el mayor cuidado al operar cualquier vehículo, especialmente uno con seguridad deficiente".

Jim se rió entre dientes mientras se abrochaba el casco y luego extendía la mano para ayudar a Spock a enhebrar las correas del suyo. La cara de Jim estaba cerca, podía oler un ligero aroma a palomitas en su aliento. Spock sintió una súbita necesidad de descubrir cómo sabía Jim.

"Todo listo", murmuró Jim, mirando a Spock con una pequeña sonrisa. Se dio vuelta y pasó una pierna sobre la motocicleta. "Salta y pon tus brazos alrededor de mí".

Spock tomó asiento y rodeó a Jim con los brazos, sosteniéndose mientras las luces de Sausalito pasaban velozmente en su visión periférica. Fue una sensación muy vertiginosa.

******\-----**

Cuando llegaron a la tranquila calle de la casa de Spock, él se puso de pie y trató de desconectar el complicado sistema de arnés del casco. Antes de darse cuenta, los dedos de Jim estaban en su barbilla, apartando las torpes manos de Spock.

"Recuérdame que no hay dulces en la próxima cita o nunca querrás salir conmigo otra vez", murmuró Jim, desenredando las correas.

"Poco probable", dijo Spock. "Deseo continuar nuestro noviazgo".

“¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo según los estándares de Vulcano? ¿Noviazgo?”, preguntó. Las correas se soltaron y Jim, por un momento escaso, deslizó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos contra la mandíbula y el cuello, dejándolas luego a los lados. Spock se puso de pie, mirando a Jim, con el casco todavía en la cabeza.

"Es lo que queremos hacer", respondió Spock con seriedad. "Mi interés en ti solo ha aumentado en intensidad".

Jim sonrió con pesar. "No ves el punto de jugar, ¿verdad?" Spock inclinó la cabeza, confundido. Jim solo sacudió la cabeza. “Siempre sé dónde estoy contigo. Es refrescante, eso es todo. Es algo bueno". Jim extendió la mano como para tocar la cara de Spock, pero simplemente le quitó el casco. "Siento lo mismo, por cierto".

Jim acompañó a Spock a su puerta, sin sorprenderse de que Senik estuviera esperando, vigilando desde la ventana, y les dio las buenas noches a los dos.

Senik miró pensativamente a Spock, de pie en medio de la sala común sin ningún propósito. Spock lo miró de nuevo. "A menos que requieras algo, debo retirarme por la noche". Sin esperar una respuesta, Spock se volvió y se retiró a su habitación, y leyó dos capítulos de " _ El Capitán Vulcano y la Virgen Yeoman _ " con disgusto e incredulidad, antes de que el azúcar procesada en su sistema lo superará y se durmiera.

**\-----**

A la mañana siguiente, Spock se despertó a las 0517, diecisiete minutos más tarde de lo habitual. Por lo demás, estaba completamente renovado. No obstante, pasó diecisiete minutos menos meditando, lo que no debería haber tenido un impacto significativo en su día. Sin embargo, se encontró mentalmente ocupado por pensamientos del cadete Kirk toda la mañana. El rubio de ojos azules, era ilógico e irracional y muy humano. Era inteligente, inquisitivo y tenía cierta cualidad indefinible que atraía a Spock y lo sostenía. Más que simple carisma, era el magnetismo personificado.

James T. Kirk era, posiblemente, todo lo que un compañero vulcano no era. Si Spock era honesto, todo esto hacía a Jim aún más atractivo.

Como convocado por el pensamiento mismo, Jim apareció a su lado en el pasillo. "Comandante, ¿tiene un momento?".

"Tengo una reunión con el Capitán Pike en veintidós minutos", dijo Spock, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"Puedo hablar rápido, tengo que ir a trabajar pronto de todos modos", insistió Jim. Spock asintió.

"Recibí un mensaje del Capitán Cho esta mañana", dijo Jim, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo. "Debo presentarme con su Primer Oficial mañana para una reunión preliminar. ¿Sabes qué significa esto?".

Spock parpadeó, haciendo la conexión mental. El Capitán Cho del USS Shenandoah quería que el cadete Kirk, que estaba a solo unos meses de graduarse con honores, se reuniera con su Primer Oficial antes de que se otorgasen las comisiones oficiales. Solo había una conclusión que sacar.

"Quería saber qué piensas que debería hacer", preguntó Jim, con la voz baja. "Quiero decir, el Shenandoah es una gran nave, pero ..."

Pero no es la Enterprise, pensó Spock. Estaba programado para misiones de corto alcance en el cuadrante Alfa, mientras que la misión de cinco años de la Enterprise se dirigía a una exploración profunda del cuadrante Beta. Jim puede gastar toda su comisión y nunca cruzarse con la Enterprise.

"El Shenandoah sería una excelente oportunidad para cualquier cadete que busca obtener una variedad de experiencias", dijo Spock lentamente. "Después de la comisión de dos años, un insignia podría ser promovido a Teniente".

Jim miró la manga de Spock por un momento, luego apretó la mandíbula y se encontró con los ojos de Spock. "¿Qué pasa si ... qué pasa si estoy buscando un mayor compromiso?", preguntó.

Spock se preguntó sobre el posible doble significado, se preguntó si era demasiado esperanzador de su parte tan pronto. Miró hacia otro lado, contemplando su respuesta, cuando sus ojos se posaron en un andoriano que se inclinaba sobre una pequeña y delgada figura familiar, sosteniendo un PADD sobre su cabeza. Senik. Spock comenzó a caminar, corriendo cuando el puño del Andoriano fue retirado. Spock corrió por el pasillo justo a tiempo para desviar el brazo y propulsar el puño del hombre contra la pared a centímetros de la cabeza de Senik.

El Andoriano gritó de dolor, sosteniendo su puño y Senik se apartó del camino cuando Spock agarró al agresor por el brazo.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Jim, dos pasos detrás de Spock. Nadie respondió. Un par de cadetes, más allá en el pasillo, estaban hablando en sus comunicadores, probablemente alertando a seguridad.

"Senik, ¿estás ileso?", preguntó Spock. Senik asintió y el andoriano luchó inútilmente al agarre de Spock.

"Es solo un niño, Skeral", dijo Jim, su voz horrorizada. "¿Cuál es tu problema con él?".

La antena del andoriano se estremeció y se levantó cuando Jim se dirigió a él, pero Skeral no respondió. Spock observaba, desconfiado del comportamiento del andoriano hacia Jim. Senik se inclinó para recoger el PADD. "¿Permiso?".

"Sí. Cadete Kirk, puede marcharse. Reanudaremos nuestra discusión en un momento posterior".

Jim lo miró a punto de protestar, pero asintió y se volvió para irse. Spock dirigió su atención al andoriano que estaba bajo su custodia y que miraba a Jim con avidez. Tan pronto como Jim estuvo fuera de la vista, Spock se volvió hacia el andoriano, sin sorprenderse al ver los dientes del hombre al descubierto en un desafío territorial.

"No debe hablar, involucrarse o interactuar de ninguna manera con el chico vulcano Senik o el cadete Kirk", ordenó Spock suavemente. "¿Eso se entiende?".

Aunque no hubo testigos, cualquier personal de seguridad informaría que la respuesta del cadete Skeral al Comandante Spock requería la administración de neutralización defensiva. Aunque nunca se mencionó en el informe del incidente que tal vez fue un poco excesivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::: ::::  
> Notas de autor:  
> ¿Alguien más quiere leer más sobre "El Capitán Vulcano y la Virgen Yeoman?" 'Húmedo'. Grueso.  
> Gracias queridos lectores, saben, realmente tuve esta gran escena en la que Senik terminó en el hospital por esto, pero me acobarde después del trigésimo comentario de cuánto les gusta. Ni siquiera podía lastimarlo un poco.  
> Gracias por sus comentarios y felicitaciones, me encanta escuchar sus pensamientos. ¡El final está a la vista, creo!  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas de traductora:  
> ¡¡¡Holaaa!!!  
> Me encanta este capitulo, aunque siempre me deja con ganas de que ocurra un beso real en algún momento. En fin, se compensa un poco, pero la expectativa está ahí todo el tiempo.  
> Había pensado seguir el mismo ritmo de actualización, pero tan cerca del final creo que es mejor si ya todo se traduce y sube junto.  
> Este más que curiosidad es aclaración/queja:   
> Cuando Spock se “emborracha” dice: “I’d look forward to seeing the next one.” (Espero ver el siguiente) y Jim responde: “You just used a contraction.” (Acabas de usar una contracción) Porque Spock usa un inglés ¿formal?, o sea utiliza las formas completas tipo I am en lugar de I’m y eso. Usualmente lo que hago es usar un vocabulario más técnico y formal, pero aquí no encontré mejor forma de mantener este intercambio que como leyeron. O sea Spock expresando una “emoción” (ni siquiera estoy segura de que el encanto expectativo sea una emoción) y Jim “burlándose” de ello. Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió para salir del paso.   
> Traducir y adaptar esto es más difícil de lo que pensé T-T


	7. Reporte de Resultados Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué capítulo disfruto más, este o el epílogo.  
> Disfruten.

Solo una hora después del incidente en el pasillo, Jim estaba sentado ante la consola de la computadora de la oficina del Laboratorio de Procesamiento de Astrometría tratando de leer otra disertación sobre los movimientos de solidaridad interestelar del Cuadrante Beta.

"Sé que me estás mirando", dijo Jim a la habitación vacía, sin sorprenderse cuando una cabeza se asomó por detrás de un estante. "Senik, pensé que teníamos un trato".

“Nuestro acuerdo fue que obtuve permiso para observarlo. Eso ya se ha obtenido, y no se me hizo consciente de la necesidad de renovar dicho permiso ”, dijo Senik, todavía de pie cerca del estante a varios metros de distancia. "En cualquier caso, no he estado realizando observaciones científicas".

Jim esperó en silencio, mirando fascinado mientras Senik luchaba internamente con algo. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Jim y le entregó un PADD.

“He hecho un acuerdo por separado con Spock. Debía ser transparente en mis esfuerzos hasta el momento en que interfiriera con la naturaleza objetiva de mis observaciones”, dijo Senik. "Ahora veo que mi papel como científico se ha visto comprometido, así que es lógico finalizar mi estudio".

Jim tomó el PADD ofrecido, reconociéndolo como el que Skeral le había arrebatado a Senik una hora antes. "¿Qué es esto?".

“Mi investigación y observaciones de las últimas cinco semanas. No es apto para publicar”, admitió Senik, lamentándose un poco.

"¿Pero por qué me lo das?", preguntó, al mismo tiempo cauteloso e intrigado por el contenido del estudio de Senik.

"Mi hipótesis era sólida, como lo demuestran mis datos", dijo Senik con seriedad. "Creo que este estudio puede ser valioso para usted".

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Vas a aceptar una comisión sobre el Shenandoah?", preguntó en lugar de responder.

"No sé, es una gran decisión", dijo Jim, decidiendo no cuestionar cómo el joven Vulcano sabía sobre la posible oferta del Capitán Cho.

"Entonces querrá todos los datos disponibles para tomar la decisión más lógica", dijo Senik.

"No puede tratarse de lógica y datos, Senik. Se trata de lo que quiero para mí, mi carrera... "

"... y las personas que te importan", agregó Senik.

Jim parpadeó, sorprendido por la perspicaz respuesta del niño vulcano. "Sí. Eso también".

Senik asintió y levantó la mano en ta’al. "Paz y larga vida, cadete Kirk".

Jim levantó la mano en un saludo aceptable a cambio. "Larga vida y prosperidad".

**\-----**

No menos de treinta minutos más tarde, mientras Jim revisaba atentamente las palabras en su pantalla, regresó su sexto sentido de ser observado. Levantó la vista, sorprendido de encontrar a Spock parado en su oficina, con las manos apretadas detrás de su espalda, con la expresión en blanco.

"Pido disculpas por interrumpir sus estudios", dijo Spock, sin ningún rastro de emoción.

"Oh, no estaba estudiando. Senik estuvo aquí, quería que leyera su trabajo de investigación”, dijo Jim, apartando el PADD. "¿Estás bien?".

"Estoy bien", dijo Spock, pero su postura decía lo contrario.

"¿Skeral..."

"Está bajo supervisión de la seguridad de la Academia y será disciplinado adecuadamente", dijo Spock.

"¿Qué ocu..."

"Necesito saber..."

Ambos se detuvieron y Jim indicó con la cabeza a Spock. "Tú primero".

"Necesito saber si tienes relaciones con el cadet Skeral".

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron casi cómicamente. "¿Él te dijo eso?".

"No. Y eso no es una respuesta".

"Bueno, la respuesta es no", dijo, ahora comprendiendo. "¿Creías que estaba viendo a otras personas?".

"No hice ninguna suposición, sin embargo, no es una posibilidad irrazonable", dijo Spock con calma.

“¿Por qué sería razonable pensar algo así? ¿A quién estaría viendo?” Jim se puso de pie, dejando el PADD sobre el escritorio. "Más lógicamente, ¿cuándo tendré tiempo?".

Spock abrió la boca, pero nada salió por un momento. “Veo que te he enfadado. Pido disculpas, no fue mi intención".

"Entonces deja en claro tu intención", dijo Jim, su voz sonaba mucho más fuerte en la habitación casi vacía.

"No has pedido formalizar nuestra relación", dijo Spock. “No quisiera que te sintieras obligado a hacerlo, ni quisiera que te sientas obligado a la luz de tu posible comisión a bordo del Shenandoah. Es una excelente oportunidad y puede satisfacer tus necesidades a corto plazo en este momento".

"¿Mis necesidades...", murmuró Jim, la ira por la sugerencia poco clara estaba hirviendo a la superficie. "Crees que estaba buscando una oportunidad a corto plazo con el Shenandoah y no podía manejar un compromiso mayor como la Enterprise. Bueno, realmente me gusta la Enterprise, más que nada, de verdad. Y esta vez he estado esperando que la Enterprise me pida que me comprometa, porque escuché que así es como se hace. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?".

Spock retrocedió medio paso ante las palabras de Jim. "No creo que estés hablando de naves espaciales".

Justo en ese momento, una de las máquinas en el cuarto trasero sonó, y Jim levantó las manos al aire. "¡Me rindo!", dijo, a la habitación vacía en general, y se volvió para hacer su trabajo sin darle otra mirada al sorprendido Vulcano.

Jim se inclinó sobre la gran máquina y se sorprendió cuando una mano lo giró bruscamente y lo presionó contra una pared.

"No puedes volver aquí..."

"No me doy por vencido", insistió Spock, con la mano levantada, acariciando el costado de la cara de Jim. "No quisiera que me eches por mi mal comportamiento en este momento".

Jim contuvo el aliento, olvidando por qué estaban discutiendo. Spock lo estaba tocando. Finalmente.

"Dijiste ayer que siempre sabías dónde estabas conmigo", dijo Spock, inclinándose, los labios casi tocándose. "A mi lado. Me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado”.

"¿Incluso en la Enterprise?", preguntó, mirando firmemente los ojos marrón oscuro.

"En cualquier lugar", susurró Spock, y Jim cerró la brecha entre sus labios con un gemido satisfecho. Spock con entusiasmo y torpemente le devolvió el beso. Jim pasó los dedos por el grueso cabello negro, deleitándose con la curva de la oreja de Spock y el pequeño ruido que hizo cuando Jim le mordió el labio inferior. La otra mano de Spock buscó debajo de la camisa del uniforme de Jim y trazó un amplio camino a través de su espalda baja, haciéndole gemir y apretar sus caderas contra las de Spock.

Se separaron cuando la computadora de la mesa de ayuda sonó, alertando a Jim de que había un cliente en la oficina. Estaba agradecido de que ambos estuvieran ocultos a la vista de la habitación exterior.

"Oh, por Dios", gruñó Jim, esta vez derrotado, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de Spock. “Esta es la parte aburrida de la biblioteca. Nadie viene aquí”.

Spock dio un paso atrás, se alisó el uniforme negro y pasó una mano por el cabello ligeramente revuelto. Jim no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista. Lo había hecho. Él arruinó ese perfecto cabello vulcano.

"Soy consciente de que este puede no ser el momento más oportuno, pero ¿estoy en lo cierto al inferir que deseas entablar una relación mutuamente comprometida y exclusiva?".

Jim sonrió, alisando la camisa de Spock por si acaso. "Si no puedes inferir eso, obviamente no lo estaba haciendo bien".

Spock miró a Jim un momento maravillado. "Si no estás ocupado, te invito a mi casa a cenar".

Jim asintió, aún sonriendo. "1800, después de mi turno"

Spock asintió brevemente y salió de la oficina sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Jim calmarse y saludar a su tercer visitante, récord en una hora.

**\-----**

Jim y Spock se sentaron uno frente al otro en la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar de Spock, mirándose el uno al otro y sin decir una palabra. La tensión era espesa, y todo lo que Jim podía pensar era arrastrar a Spock por las solapas a través de la mesa y ver qué tanto tardaría en lograr el delicioso rubor verde de antes.

"La sopa es deliciosa", dijo Jim, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

"Es la receta de Lady Amanda", dijo Senik desde la cocina. "Ella me aconsejó incluir más sal para mejorar el sabor del plato tradicional Vulcano".

"Oh, bueno, por favor, transmite mis cumplidos a tu madre", dijo Jim a Spock. Spock asintió y lentamente se comió su propio tazón de sopa, ocasionalmente mirando hacia el área de la cocina donde Senik estaba cortando vegetales.

"¿Cuántos tiempos son?", susurró Jim, lo cual fue en vano, porque la audición vulcana de Senik tomó la pregunta.

"Siete", respondió. "O más, si mi penitencia es insatisfactoria".

Jim reprimió un suspiro. Había estado esperando una comida tranquila con Spock, sin saber que Senik se había apropiado de la noche para su demostración de culpa Vulcana hacia un invitado de honor. Siete platos de comida preparados para la apreciación de los ofendidos. A juzgar por el comportamiento de Spock, tampoco era así como había planeado la noche.

Senik apareció junto a Jim con una cesta de pan recién horneado. "Kap", explicó Senik, y lo puso sobre la mesa. "El balkra está casi listo".

"Senik, ni siquiera estoy molesto", dijo Jim nuevamente. “Esto es innecesario. Ilógico, incluso”.

Spock simplemente levantó una ceja hacia Jim como diciendo, ¿crees que no lo intenté?

“Debo reiterar que ahora veo la invasión de su privacidad como un grave error de mi parte, y en mi búsqueda celosa de la ciencia, descuide ser sensible al daño o la incomodidad que podría haberle causado. Si bien está dispuesto a pasar por alto esto, no puedo permitir que el error no se solucione ”.

"Entonces quizás deberías estar cumpliendo tu penitencia de manera diferente", sugirió Jim. "La forma humana, en deferencia a mis ... necesidades culturales". Senik se animó ante eso, se dio la vuelta y esperó a que Jim le explicara. "Necesitas disculparte y luego hacerme un favor".

"Un favor. Algo que normalmente no hago en circunstancias habituales, en un acto de buena voluntad. Esto es muy ilógico".

"Bien, es una compensación", dijo Jim, y eso pareció apaciguar al joven vulcano. “Lo que necesito es privacidad. Tú, en tu habitación, y sin salir ni espiar hasta la mañana. Replica algunos auriculares si es necesario, pero tu primo y yo necesitamos hablar en privado”.

"Como las paredes están insonorizadas de la manera estándar, los auriculares serán innecesarios", dijo Senik, girando para sacar una cacerola del horno. Lo depositó en el mostrador para enfriar, se quitó los guantes de horno extremadamente grandes y se volvió para dirigirse a Jim.

"Cadete Kirk, pido disculpas por mi comportamiento en las últimas cinco semanas: observarlo en su entorno, apropiarme de su trabajo y registros académicos, ingresar a su dormitorio y distribuir encuestas entre sus parientes vivos".

Jim estaba sin palabras. “¿Entraste en mi dormitorio? ¿Y hablaste con mi madre?”.

Senik se sonrojó. "No entré en su habitación, simplemente en el edificio".

“Pero contactaste a mi madre. ¿Completó una encuesta?”.

Senik asintió con la cabeza. "Los datos recopilados de Winona Kirk y Lady Amanda se usaron como..."

"¿Por qué mi madre sería relevante en tu recopilación de datos?", preguntó Spock, encontrando de repente su lengua por primera vez. Entonces, Spock tampoco estaba al tanto de la verdadera naturaleza de los esfuerzos científicos de Senik.

Los ojos de Senik se abrieron al darse cuenta. “Estoy equivocado, tomasu. Hay dos fiestas con las que debo hacer las paces esta noche. Spock, hijo de Sarek, le he hecho daño", entonó Senik las palabras tradicionales por segunda vez esa noche,"y busco su perdón en... "

"Pido la disculpa humana también", intervino Spock, con un tono casi frágil en su voz. “No hay necesidad de enumerar tus agravios, los escucharé más tarde. Ve a tu cuarto. Ahora".

Senik asintió, mirando por última vez a la pareja en la mesa, fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta con firmeza. Jim suspiró y luego miró a Spock. "Niños, ¿eh?".

"No creo que todos los niños vulcanos sean como él", dijo Spock.

Jim sonrió. "Creo que por eso me gusta, y ni siquiera puedo enojarme. Quiero decir, si no nos hubiera reunido, quién sabe cómo o si nos hubiéramos conocido".

"¿Cómo?, en realidad".

**\-----**

Veinte minutos después, Jim se encontró caminando hacia atrás, hacia la cama de Spock, sus manos quitando ansiosamente la túnica azul que Spock parecía favorecer.

"¿Estás seguro de que no puede escucharnos?", preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí", murmuró Spock en la piel de su cuello, donde estaba trazando un camino hasta la oreja.

"¿Y no ha pinchado tu habitación?", cuestionó. Spock detuvo su exploración del cuello de Jim inmediatamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. "No piensas..."

"Si no te opones, poseo una herramienta que confirmará que no hay equipos de vigilancia instalados", dijo Spock. Jim solo pudo asentir. Antes de que Spock se fuera, le dio otro beso profundo y dejó a Jim solo en la habitación.

Tan simple y estándar como la sala de estar, el dormitorio de Spock era completamente decadente y estaba lleno de tesoros vulcanos. Los suntuosos revestimientos de paredes rojas y las estatuas ornamentadas hablaban de un mundo natal lejos de Riverside, Iowa. Jim se quitó los calcetines y se dejó caer sobre la cama, que era sorprendentemente suave, salvo por algo que se le clavaba en la espalda. Metió la mano detrás de su espalda y sacó un PADD olvidado.

No quería entrometerse, pero cuando las palabras "felicidad erótica surgiendo dentro de ella como las Llanuras de Fuego de Kir" llamaron su atención y no pudo dejar de leer.

Cuando Spock regresó con su dispositivo, encontró a Jim tirado en su cama, una mano sobre el PADD y la otra sobre su boca, amortiguando sus risas.

"Era parte del archivo literario terrano de Senik", explicó Spock, casi en tono de disculpa, alertando a Jim de su presencia. Jim levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente. "Pensó compartir las historias como instructivas, pero no las he encontrado útiles".

"Bien, porque es una completa tontería, ya sabes. Nadie tiene sexo o romance como en los libros o holos".

Spock frunció ligeramente el ceño, encendió el escáner y lo colocó en una cómoda alta. “Me encuentro agradecido por eso. Las descripciones eran... inusuales y la biología era bastante ilógica". Jim acababa de leer la parte de donde los muchos colores de la pasión se entrelazaron en su arco iris de amor y tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

El escáner emitió un pitido. "No hay equipo de vigilancia cerca", informó Spock y Jim suspiró agradecido. Realmente no quería arrastrar a Spock de regreso a su habitación y echar a Bones. Jim dejó el PADD en la mesita de noche y se levantó, tomando las manos de Spock.

Jim le dio a Spock una media sonrisa cariñosa. "Sabes, pensé que a los vulcanos no les gustaba ser tocados, siempre tuve tanto miedo de tocarte".

"Es cierto que tocar es algo muy íntimo, salvo entre la familia y los compañeros de vínculo", dijo Spock en voz baja, tomando una de las manos de Jim y trazando el exterior de su mano con dos de sus dedos. "Esto es ozh’esta, como se besarían dos vulcanos".

"Ozh’esta", repitió Jim. "Eres mi primer beso vulcano", dijo Jim con una sonrisa.

"Y tú el mío", dijo Spock simplemente, lo que hizo que Jim se sorprendiera.

"¿Tu primero? Quieres decir que no has..."

"Nunca he tenido una relación romántica o sexual", admitió Spock. "No lo haría, si no sintiera..." Spock se calló, inseguro de las emociones extrañas precisas que estaba experimentando.

"Lo sé", le aseguró Jim. "Yo también. Quiero decir, nunca me he sentido así. Con cualquiera".

Spock asintió y le devolvió la suave caricia con renovado interés.

"Si estuviéramos haciendo todo esto al estilo vulcano, ¿qué pasaría?", preguntó Jim.

"Hubiera ofrecido mnah, mi propuesta de matrimonio, días atrás y si aceptaras, te llevaría a la casa de mi padre y te presentaría como mi compañero elegido", dijo Spock, con una atención absorta en los dedos de Jim acariciando los suyos. "Tendríamos una ceremonia de unión, y seríamos telik, unidos y casados".

Jim reflexionó sobre eso mientras exploraba las manos de Spock. "¿Es eso lo que esperas de nosotros algún día?".

"Jim, no somos una pareja vulcana, y no tengo expectativas de nosotros", dijo Spock con seriedad. "Estamos juntos, es suficiente".

"Juntos", repitió Jim. "Me gusta eso." Enganchó sus dos dedos alrededor de Spock y los usó para llevarlo de regreso a la cama y pasó las siguientes horas mostrándole a Spock qué más podría implicar "juntos".

**\-----**

A la mañana siguiente, Jim abrió un ojo para ver a un desaliñado Spock, con rastrojo verde-negro, extendido sobre ¾ de la cama. Jim apartó las extremidades perdidas del camino y apoyó la cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el pecho.

Aparentemente, Spock no despertaba gradualmente. Tan pronto como la cabeza de Jim hizo contacto con su pecho, se sacudió y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Me he quedado dormido por 1.8 horas", anunció, con evidente incredulidad en su voz.

"No tengo clase por otra hora. ¿Llegas tarde?”, murmuró Jim, pasando su brazo alrededor del torso del otro, sintiendo el latido constante en su costado.

"No. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir demasiado. Es bastante inusual”.

Jim movió la cabeza para mirar mejor a su amante. "Hicimos muchas cosas inusuales anoche", bromeó, moviendo las cejas para obtener efecto. "Vale la pena repetirlo todo".

Las puntas de las orejas de Spock se sonrojaron, lo que solo hizo que Jim sonrió al recordar ese rubor que se extendía por su cuello y más allá de su clavícula. Jim había rastreado cada centímetro con su lengua y descubrió que su Vulcano era un poco cosquilleante.

"Ya vuelvo", dijo Jim. Le dio un beso rápido en el hombro y bajó las piernas, encontrando su ropa en un montón con la de Spock. Sacó su ropa interior y pantalones, con la intención de llegar al baño. Una vez que se puso la ropa, le lanzó un guiño descarado a Spock, que, descaradamente, lo observaba vestirse, y abrió la puerta silenciosamente para escabullirse por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, una pequeña figura estaba a su lado.

"Se han involucrado en el coito", anunció Senik en voz alta. Jim se sonrojó de vergüenza y le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

"Se supone que debes estar en tu habitación", replicó Jim.

"Es de mañana, mi penitencia está completa", señaló el niño.

"Sí, está completa, lo que significa que debes haber aprendido algo sobre la vida privada de las personas que te rodean", susurró Jim intencionadamente. "No es asunto tuyo lo que hacemos los adultos. Ahora déjame en paz hasta que haya tomado mi café matutino".

Senik se hizo a un lado para permitir que Jim caminara hacia el baño.

"Cadete Kirk, aunque esto nunca llegará a mis resultados finales, me complace observar que este comportamiento respalda mi hipótesis".

"Sí, genial", gruñó Jim, todavía increíblemente avergonzado, pero demasiado feliz como para permanecer así mucho tiempo.

**\-----**

El capitán Pike se recostó en su asiento detrás del escritorio, mirando a su oficial vulcano. "¿Y esta relación es de naturaleza romántica?".

Spock asintió una vez. "Sí, estamos comprometidos en una relación romántica".

Pike tomó el PADD y comenzó a leer.

_ La hipótesis humanoide entre especies se ha utilizado durante mucho tiempo para predecir las relaciones entre especies románticas y sexuales entre todas las especies humanoides con distinción de género. Este autor ha buscado ilustrar cómo esta hipótesis puede ser refutada utilizando principios biológicos de claves heteroespecíficas. Los datos objetivos recopilados se ajustaron a un modelo de regresión logística multivariante, que denota cada conjunto de covariables ambientales y biológicas... _

"¿Un trabajo académico?", preguntó Pike. "¿Por qué me das esto?".

"Un científico prometedor tiene datos que respaldan que una relación entre el cadete Kirk y yo no sólo sería beneficiosa para nosotros mismos, sino que también beneficiaría nuestra vocación y comunidad".

"Spock, ¿necesitas estadísticas para determinar si quieres salir con alguien?".

"No, señor", respondió Spock. "Pero ciertamente ayuda".

"Bueno, eso es genial. Cuando ustedes dos se comprometan, espero que el acuerdo prenupcial esté en un diario revisado”.

"¿Señor?"

“Sarcasmo, Comandante. Permiso concedido. Quiero a Kirk a bordo de la Enterprise el próximo mes para entrenar con los otros cadetes de la pista de comando y lo recomendaré como teniente después de su graduación. Puede marcharse".

"Gracias, señor", dijo Spock y salió de la oficina, un salto casi imperceptible en su paso.

Pike esperó hasta que Spock cerró la puerta para desplazarse hasta el final del documento.

_... llegando a la conclusión de que tanto el sujeto Spock como el sujeto Kirk, en todas las medidas de datos objetivos, son una combinación superior. Es la opinión de este autor que, dada la oportunidad, su bienestar emocional, físico y psíquico se mantendría en niveles óptimos durante toda su existencia. _

**< 3 ...... y vivieron felices para siempre ... <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dios mío. Solo un pequeño epílogo, y el final *snif, snif, snif*  
> Lectores amables, gracias por su paciencia, no puedo esperar para comentar sus amables palabras que me han motivado a sentarme y contar el resto de esta historia. ¡Todos ustedes son los mejores!


	8. Reproduce los Resultados

**10 años después...**

El comandante de la Enterprise se recostó en su asiento detrás de su escritorio, mirando a su suboficial Vulcano. "¿Y esta relación es de naturaleza romántica?".

En la esquina, otro hombre resopló detrás de su mano. "Lo siento", dijo. "Ignoralo, cadete, solo te está tomando el pelo".

Spock se volvió para mirar a su compañero. "Capitán, me esfuerzo por mantener el decoro apropiado en este ejercicio de entrenamiento". Se volvió hacia el cadete. "Y  _ no me _ burlo".

Jim solo sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo al cadete que, contrariamente a la tranquilidad no verbal, sintió un nudo en el estómago. "Cadete", continuó Spock, "¿por qué el cadete Twi no está aquí contigo para solicitar esta dispensación especial?".

Senik sintió cálidas las puntas de sus orejas, un reflejo que nunca había superado.

"La relación no es de naturaleza romántica ... todavía", dijo Senik. "Pensé que era prudente presentarte este asunto ahora, antes de acercarme al cadete Twi".

Spock no respondió, pero Jim resopló de nuevo. "Su solicitud es concedida, cadete", dijo Jim, poniendo fin a la aprehensión de Senik. “Comandante, anótelo en mi registro. Cadete, tal vez le gustaría utilizar el desastre de los oficiales(1), al que tiene acceso esta semana. ¿También podría aprovechar la privacidad a bordo mientras está con el cadete Twi, antes de que todos regresen a la Academia?”.

Senik levantó las cejas, agradecido por la previsión del hombre. "Gracias, Capitán, lo haré".

"¿1900 es demasiado temprano?".

"¿Demasiado temprano para qué, señor?", preguntó Senik, confundido.

"Bueno, Spock y yo queremos asegurarnos de obtener asientos de primera fila para tu primera cita", explicó Jim, con los ojos llenos de picardía. "No creo que haya habido un estudio del comportamiento de cortejo andoriano-vulcano. Creo que en una semana podríamos recopilar un par de datos de datos…”

"Dos punto siete terraquads de datos", complementó Spock.

“Sí, al menos esa cantidad de datos en el transcurso de nuestra misión de entrenamiento de una semana. Podría agrupar recursos del resto del departamento de ciencias. Este estudio tiene un potencial real".

Los ojos de Senik se abrieron alarmados.

"No creo que el capitán tenga la intención de vengarse de tus acciones cuando eras niño", entonó Spock desde su asiento en el escritorio. Senik se relajó fraccionalmente.

Jim sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Por supuesto que no", estuvo de acuerdo e hizo pasar a Senik por la puerta. Justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, Senik oyó la voz de Jim:

"No es venganza... ¡Es ciencia!".

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El fin!  
> Lectores gentiles, increíbles, dulces, queridos y asombrosos, pueden esperar su propio Senik (c) *** por correo en 5-7 días hábiles. Es increíble, alegra mi día, vuela bajo mis alas, chocolate para el cerebro que me sostiene durante los días tristes de trabajo. Siempre feliz de leer sus pensamientos. LLAP <3  
> *** Se requiere un poco de montaje, por favor no azúcares refinados. El lector es consciente de que Senik (c) tiene un "contrato primario" aceptado en la propiedad en cuestión y que esta oferta es una oferta de respaldo que se colocará en la primera posición si el "contrato primario" actual se cancela por cualquier motivo. Los productos de la marca Senik (c) pueden tener el beneficio de una garantía provista por el fabricante del producto; consulte la caja y la documentación de su producto para obtener más detalles. No somos responsables por daños directos, indirectos o incidentales subsecuentes o por "investigación científica" que resulte de cualquier defecto, error o incumplimiento.  
> :::: ::::  
> Esto debería ser una linda despedida, excepto que no lo es. Ya saben, existe una segunda parte donde veremos más de la emocionante aventura de Senik por la Investigación Científica Humanoide.   
> Ya esta el primer capítulo de la segunda parte, Evaluación Subjetiva, lo encontrarán en mi perfil.  
> Para cerrar con esta parte, mi última queja lingüística:  
> (1) officer’s mess: lo puse como “desastre de los oficiales”. La traducción literal es esa, pero tiene un millón más de traducciones y usos, al menos la palabra mess. Por más que investigué ni idea de que se supone que significa esa frase en este caso, mi mejor apuesta es que, quizá, Jim se refiera a que o Senik puede hablar con ellos o le darán su viejo informe para que se guíe. Sinceramente ahora si no tengo ni idea.  
> Sería todo en Datos Objetivos, gracias por leer y espero verlos en la siguiente parte.


End file.
